


It's a kind of magic

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, Mystery, Neckz 'n' Throats, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Стайлз - странный и замкнутый социофоб, который верит в Искру и пытается развивать свой дар, а Дерек популярная модель журнала для оборотней «Neckz’n Throats».
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

*** 

— Стилински, тебе уже давно пора устроить свою личную жизнь. И если ты не возьмёшься за этот вопрос, то я сделаю все сама, — заявила Лидия, грозно тыча в Стайлза кислотно-желтой соломинкой из своего коктейля. 

— Лидс, ты, по-моему, перебрала. 

— Так и есть, но это не поможет тебе слиться с темы. Ты вечно торчишь в своём шаманском логове, закопавшись во все эти книжки, карты и что там у тебя ещё. Годы идут, тебе уже скоро тридцать, а ты все также одинок. 

Стайлз набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы сдержаться и не вспылить. Его проели до печёнок все кому не лень. Даже его постоянные клиенты то и дело пытаются сосватать молодого медиума Стилински кому-нибудь из своих знакомых. И если от посторонних отделаться не составляло труда, то близкие спуску ему не давали. Оставалось, скрипя зубами, мычать в ответ что-то невразумительное, иначе все заканчивалось скандалом, в котором никто и никогда не принимал сторону Стайлза. 

А тот просто не хотел отношений, всей этой бытовухи и так далее. Тем более, обычные люди, едва узнав, что он друид, делали ноги. А сверхъестественные создания… с ними всегда было непросто. Так что Стайлза более чем устраивало текущее положение дел. Он был одинок, принадлежал самому себе, и никто не проедал ему мозги. Так что Стайлз не видел никакой проблемы в том, что вся его личная жизнь сводилась к подписке на журнал «Neckz’n Throats». 

Лидия продолжила распинаться на тему стакана воды в старости, кучи кошек, которые обглодают труп Стайлза после смерти, и чего-то там ещё, что наверняка ему уже пророчили не одну сотню раз. Потому тот с унынием рассматривал болтавших вокруг посетителей, завидуя тому, что они не просто вполуха слушают чьи-то нотации, а тратят свой вечер на веселье. А ведь и он мог провести время с пользой! Дитон недавно прислал ему новую книгу по прорицаниям, которую Стайлз изучал с увлечением заправского маньяка-сталкера, который преследует свою жертву каждую секунду ее жизни. А еще он мог уединиться со свежим выпуском «Neckz’n Throats» и тюбиком любимой смазки. 

— Ты меня вообще слушаешь? — обратила на себя внимание Лидия и для пущего эффекта пнула его под столом. 

Стайлз подпрыгнул на месте больше от неожиданности, хотя тычок был весьма ощутимым. 

— Хей! Ты что творишь?! Я между прочим хрупкий. Джексона своего поколачивай, а со мной разрешены только обнимашки. 

— Ты невыносим! — рыкнула Лидия. — Мы все уже долгое время пытаемся тебя увещевать, но это не помогает. Так что я перехожу к ультиматуму: либо ты в ближайшую неделю сам налаживаешь свою личную жизнь, либо я устрою тебе свидание вслепую. 

— О, нет! — простонал Стайлз, помня, чем закончился его последний опыт подобных знакомств. 

— Вот именно! 

Лидия начала рассказывать про возможных кандидатов, из чего стало ясно, что вся эта встреча была подготовкой к свиданию вслепую. 

Настроение Стайлза мигом испортилось, и он смотрел в свой бокал, яростно тыча соломинкой в плавающие льдинки, чтобы те утонули в напитке. В этот момент проходивший мимо человек случайно задел его, и Стайлз опрокинул на себя остатки коктейля. Вот только сам он этого не заметил, погружаясь в нахлынувшее на него видение. 

Перед глазами всплыл образ Дерека Хейла, оборотня, который являлся одним из самых любимых моделей Стайлза в журнале «Neckz’n Throats». Видение шло таким образом, будто Стилински фотографирует его, пока тот нежится в светлой ванне, закинув свои сильные руки за голову. При этом на Дереке белоснежная футболка, которая намокла от воды и липла к телу, открывая вид на литые мышцы и яркий ореол сосков. Стайлз сглотнул, но тот, кем он был в видении, велел Дереку погрузиться в ванну полностью и прикрыть глаза. Тот подчинился, и дальше случилось это. Стайлз в ужасе обнаружил, что сжимает нож, которым целился в грудь Дерека. Он хотел что-то закричать, чтобы предупредить его или остановиться самому, но не успел ничего сделать. Прежде чем вернуться в реальный мир, перед его глазами растеклась ярко-алая кровь, что смешивалась с водой. 

Стайлз сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, будто это не Дерек, а он сам был погружён в ванну. Сквозь гул в голове он услышал слова Лидии: 

— Все нормально, Стайлз! Это всего лишь коктейль. 

Он проморгался, пытаясь прийти в себя, и обнаружил, что Лидия кокетливо беседует с тем, кто опрокинул на него бокал с напитком. Незнакомец обладал приятным голосом, и его тёплая ладонь сжимала плечо Стайлза. Тот не понял, как чужеродная конечность успела столь наглым образом отвоевать себе место на его теле, ведь в обычное время он избегал тактильного контакта с посторонними. Когда же Стайлз сфокусировал взгляд, то потерял дар речи, потому что здесь, рядом с ним, стоял Дерек Хейл. Тот самый из журнала! И его видения… 

Красные капли крови вновь всплыли в его мыслях, перебивая румянец смущения, вызванный тем, как скрашивали личную жизнь Стайлза снимки Дерека. 

— Ещё раз извини, — обратился он к Стилински, слегка сжав его плечо. 

— Все в порядке, — буркнул тот, хмурясь. — Будет ещё лучше, когда ты от меня отцепишься, — он указал на свое плечо, будто тыкал в неприглядного вида кучу испражнений, которую следовало убрать местной горничной. 

Дерек удивленно вскинул брови и спешно снял ладонь с его плеча. 

— Стайлз! — возмутилась Лидия. — Прости, Дерек, он у нас дикий. 

— Я просто не люблю, когда незнакомцы вторгаются в мое личное пространство! — возмутился Стайлз. — И ладно просто опрокинуть на меня коктейль, но руки распускать! Это, по меньшей мере, не вежливо. 

— Ты ужасен! — зашипела Лидия. — Потому у тебя и нет никакой личной жизни. 

Стайлз торопливо поднялся, оттирая салфеткой успевшую впитаться в ткань майки жидкость. 

— Проклятье! — выпалил он, заметив, что ещё и джинсы намокли на причинном месте. — Сейчас вернусь. 

— Ты куда? — изумилась Лидия. 

— В туалет, мне нужно привести себя в порядок, — сказал он, удаляясь. 

— Стайлз у нас со странностями, не принимай на свой счёт, — сообщила та, обращаясь к Дереку. — Ты говорил что-то о закрытой вечеринке, на которую достанешь нам приглашения в качестве извинений. 

— Да, я попрошу своего агента внести вас в список. Мне понадобятся только имена. 

— Лидия Мартин и Джексон Уиттмор. 

— Мне казалось, его зовут Стайлз, — нахмурился Дерек. 

— Его нереально затащить на вечеринку, — пояснила Лидия. — А вот я приду обязательно. Но если хочешь записать именно Стайлза, то его фамилия Стилински. 

Дерек вновь удивленно вскинул брови. 

— Даже если бы я очень постарался, то не смог бы сообразить, как это пишется, — признался он. 

— Подожди секунду, — с улыбкой отозвалась Лидия, копаясь в своей сумочке. — Ага, вот. 

Она протянула Дереку потрёпанную, видавшую виды визитку с именем Стайлза и адресом компании, название которой скрывала странная аббревиатура. 

— БЭГМП? — попытался прочесть он. 

— Я слишком пьяна, чтобы вспомнить, как эта чушь расшифровывается. Что-то там про экстрасенсов, гадания и бла-бла-бла. 

— Так он не человек? — удивился Дерек, оборачиваясь в ту сторону, куда ушёл Стайлз. 

— Он идиот, — фыркнула Лидия. — У него эта… как ее… искра. Так сказал один старый шарлатан, который работает ветеринаром и уверяет всех, что на самом деле является друидом. Стайлз, правда, поверил. Сидит сутками над какими-то книжонками, развивает свой дар. 

Дерек весело усмехнулся, возвращая своё внимание Лидии. 

— Тут ты права, будь в нем хоть малейшие зачатки магии, я бы учуял ее. Как, например, чую банши. 

Лидия улыбнулась и сделала пару красноречивых хлопков в ладоши. 

— Оборотни редко способны такое распознать. 

— Лидия Мартин и Джексон Уиттмор, верно? — уточнил Дерек, меняя тему беседы. 

— Ещё и память отличная. Да ты лакомый кусочек, — кокетливо произнесла она. 

— Мне это часто говорят, — ухмыльнулся в ответ Дерек. — Увидимся, Лидия Мартин. 

— До встречи, — попрощалась она, провожая Дерека заинтересованным взглядом. 

*** 

— Да-да, все верно. Чувак пытается просушить промежность, подставляя ее под сушилку для рук, — нервно воскликнул Стайлз, когда очередной посетитель уборной таращился на него. 

Тот вытер ладони салфеткой и спешно покинул туалет. 

Кто-то вошёл после него, но Стайлз даже не обернулся. 

— Похоже, я нанёс тебе больший ущерб, чем думал, — сказал Дерек, наблюдая за его попытками просушить одежду. 

Стайлз развернулся и посмотрел на него, после чего спокойно ответил: 

— Не парься. Дерьмо случается. Тем более штаны я почти привел в порядок. 

— Как удачно, что у меня была с собой запасная футболка. 

Дерек приблизился к Стайлзу и протянул пакет с новой, нераспечатанной майкой от какого-то дизайнера. 

— Не, спасибо, не надо. 

— Почему же, я настаиваю. Не хочу, чтобы ты ходил в мокрой одежде и простыл. 

Стайлз тяжело выдохнул и отлепил свою промежность от сушилки, разворачиваясь к Дереку. 

— Послушай, что я скажу. То была случайность, ничего смертельного или опасного для жизни не произошло. Только небольшой дискомфорт и все. Так что забудь и иди, куда шел изначально. 

Дерек вложил ему в руки пакет с майкой и хмуро скрестил руки на груди. 

— Я настаиваю. 

— Воу, даже так? — Стайлз развеселился. — Чувак, ты странный. Вроде первая звезда журнала для оборотней, а сам расхаживаешь по туалетам, впаривая первым встречным дизайнерские шмотки. Или это у вас промоакции такие? 

— Твое упрямство раздражает, — ответил Дерек, сверкая красной радужкой. 

— Вот тебе вариант: просто выйди отсюда и забудь о моем существовании. 

Дерек рассмеялся, тряхнув головой. Его веселил этот странный, колючий малый, который точно знал, что Хейл является звездой модельного бизнеса, и даже назвал издание, с которым тот тесно сотрудничал, но при этом сохранял отстраненное хладнокровие, осмеливаясь ему противоречить. А вот Стайлз залип на этом движении Дерека, потому что видел его не впервые. Да, он засматривал до дыр видео с фотосессий, которые публиковались на сайте «Neckz’n Throats». 

Стайлз отвлекся на собственные мысли и воспоминания, погружаясь в свой внутренний мир и забывая о том, что существует еще и где-то в реальности. Он не обратил внимания на действия Дерека, который забрал у него новую майку, вытащил ее из пакета, оторвал бирку и повесил себе на плечо, а затем коснулся футболки Стайлза и потянул ее наверх. Тот сначала доверчиво поднял руки и лишь потом пришел в себя, когда Дерек уже стаскивал с него одежду. 

— Эй! Это посягательство на личное пространство! Или домогательство? Я не силен в терминах, но использовать то, что у меня рассеянное внимание и СДВГ, — плохо, чувак! 

— Одевайся, — весело ухмыляясь ответил Дерек, кидаясь в него новенькой майкой. 

— Избалованный, отвратительный, самодовольный тип! — ворчал Стайлз, с самым недовольным видом напяливая футболку. — Я больше никогда не буду голосовать за тебя! Ни на одном конкурсе вашего чертового журнала! 

— И часто ты голосуешь? — заинтересовался Дерек. 

— Довольно-таки, — кивнул Стайлз, обнимая себя за плечи. Он почувствовал себя неуютно в одежде с чужого плеча, которая была ему велика на несколько размеров, да еще и не отражала его индивидуальность. В ушах начался перезвон, отвлекающий внимание от того, что происходило в реальном мире. — Нет, только не сейчас, — сказал он, чувствуя, как его ведет. 

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил Дерек. 

Но Стайлз не слышал его слов, утопая в шуме, который возник в его голове, застилая глаза черной пеленой. Давно следовало бы пройти осмотр у доктора Моррелл, но ему было лень. Тело Стайлза накренилось, и ему не удалось найти точку опоры или схватиться за что-нибудь. В этот момент перед глазами отчетливо всплыл образ того, как нож вонзается в плоть, а капли багряной крови растекаются по ванне, пятная белоснежную майку Дерека. На задворках слышался безумный, истерический хохот того, кто вонзил нож в грудь Хейла. И этот хохот по-прежнему звучал в ушах, даже после того, как Стайлз потерял сознание.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Стайлз пришел в себя, резко садясь на кровати и осматриваясь вокруг. Знакомые стены его комнаты помогли понять, что он дома. Дома у своего отца, в пригороде.

— Какого черта я здесь оказался? — недовольно проворчал он.

В этом небольшом поселении, расположенном на небольшом удалении от мегаполиса, все друг друга знали, приветливо улыбались, интересовались делами соседей, чтобы потом активно перемывать косточки. И Стайлз ненавидел это. Особенно потому, что все вокруг относились к нему, как к какому-то недееспособному, контуженному человеку.

Он включил светильник на прикроватной тумбе и нашарил тапочки, заботливо оставленные отцом, что вызвало теплую улыбку. Джон был отличным родителем. Иногда чрезмерно заботливым, но Стайлз его любил.

Он спустился на кухню, слыша шум телевизора в зале, но не стал заглядывать туда, решив сначала выпить воды. Пока Стайлз опустошал свой бокал, Джон занял место в дверном проеме, хмурясь и скрестив руки на груди.

— Привет, ребенок, — поздоровался он.

— Что? Собираешься устроить мне взбучку?

— Отчитать тебя, как минимум! Я разговаривал с доктором Моррелл. Ты не проходил обследования в этом году! А теперь падаешь в обморок.

— Это никак не связано с моей болезнью, — недовольно рыкнул Стайлз. — Просто у меня было слишком яркое видение, ясно?

— Ох, ребенок…

— Вот только не надо о том, что ты не веришь в мой дар! Во мне есть Искра, ясно?

Джон подошел к обеденному столу и устало оперся о него.

— Давай договоримся так: ты все равно пройдешь обследование у доктора Моррелл, а я ничего не буду говорить о твоем… твоем даре.

Стайлз надулся и предпочел допить воду, чтобы сдержать свое раздражение. Ни от кого из близких он не получал поддержки в своих начинаниях, а видел лишь гиперопеку и навязываемую заботу. Причем каждый поступал так, как считал нужным, не прислушиваясь к желаниям самого Стайлза.

— Я пройду обследование, — пообещал он. — И лекарства свои принимаю исправно. Доктор Моррелл в прошлый раз сказала, что нужно будет менять курс препаратов только после того, как они перестанут действовать.

— Ну, вот пусть она и проверит, нужно ли что-то менять.

— Окей, — согласился Стайлз, лишь бы закрыть уже эту тему и не ссориться с отцом хотя бы сегодня. — Почему меня привезли к тебе?

— Лидия не могла присматривать за тобой, а тебе, возможно, потребовался бы уход. Так что они с каким-то молодым человеком привезли тебя сюда.

Стайлз закоченел, как статуя, но едва к нему вернулась возможность говорить, как он спросил:

— Дерек привез меня сюда?

— Да, если не ошибаюсь, того молодого человека звали именно Дерек. Но ты можешь уточнить у Лидии. Тем более, она просила тебя позвонить ей, когда очнешься.

— Ясно. Ну, тогда пойду наберу ее и еще немного посплю.

— Отдыхай, ребенок, — кивнул Джон. — А я пока запишу тебя на прием к доктору Моррелл.

— Договорились, — тяжело выдохнул Стайлз, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не закатить глаза. Он только понадеялся, что отец хотя бы не потащит его в больницу за ручку.

***

— Привет, Лидс, — поздоровался Стайлз, когда его собеседница подняла трубку.

Он уютно расположился на своей кровати, закинув ногу на ногу и таращась на потолок, усеянный звездами. Когда-то их делала его мама, потому Стайлз с особым трепетом относился к ним.

— Как твое самочувствие? — спросила она.

— Все нормально. Голова немного гудит и слабость, но я просплюсь. На утро буду, как огурчик.

Лидия тяжело вздохнула, постукивая ноготком по телефону, что отдавалось странноватой вибрацией в динамике Стайлза.

— Давай, выкладывай, — щурясь от сдерживаемого гнева, предложил он. — Я же чувствую, что ты хочешь меня отчитать. Отец первый, ты вторая. Потом еще сообщите остальным моим друзьям, которые обязательно меня навестят и прочитают умную лекцию о том, как надо жить.

— Не принимай все в штыки! Мы просто о тебе беспокоимся, — возмутилась Лидия, но затем сделала свой тон нейтральным. — Хорошо, давай сменим тему. Ты помнишь того парня, который пролил на тебя коктейль? Дерек Хейл.

— Ага, — сердце Стайлза забилось быстрее. — Папа сказал, что ты привезла меня с ним?

— Да, Дерек был достаточно мил, чтобы предложить подбросить нас. Но речь сейчас о другом. Он пригласил нас на вечеринку. Я сказала, что приду с Джексоном, а ты, скорее всего, откажешься, но не спросить тебя не могу.

Стайлз на миг замолчал, быстро все обдумывая. Он ненавидел шумные и пьяные скопления людей, но ему следовало предупредить Дерека о своем видении. Ведь если тот умрет, то вина за его смерть частично будет и на нем.

— Я… я пойду. Ты знаешь куда и во сколько нужно подъезжать?

— Конечно! Это квартальная вечеринка «Neckz’n Throats»!

Стайлз почувствовал, как его внутренности застывают от странного чувства, сотканного из страха, ужаса, восхищения и предвкушения.

— Ты… ты шутишь?

— Нет! Я сама в шоке от того, какой куш мы сорвали! В общем, мероприятие состоится в эту субботу в отеле «Marriott». Мы с Джексом заедем за тобой к пяти. И вот еще что, Стилински! Оденься нормально.

— Что значит нормально? — возмутился он.

— Брюки, пиджак, рубашка и галстук. Все должно быть выглажено, выглядеть опрятно и аккуратно.

Стайлз застонал в голос, глубже зарываясь в подушку.

— Ты тиран! — прошипел он.

— Алло! Там дресс-код! Я же не заставляю тебя покупать брендовые вещи, как у всех сотрудников «Neckz’n Throats», но постарайся хотя бы не выделяться драными джинсами и нелепыми принтами. А твои клетчатые рубашки снятся мне в кошмарах!

— Костюм так костюм, — сдался Стайлз, понимая, что против дресс-кода не попрешь. Хотя в подобной одежде он чувствовал себя неуютно.

— Ну, тогда иди отдыхать. Тебе нужно будет восстановиться до вечеринки.

— Хорошо, мамочка, — ответил Стайлз. — До встречи.

— Доброй ночи, вредина, — попрощалась Лидия, сбрасывая вызов.

А Стайлз лежал на кровати, вяло перебирая в уме воспоминания о встрече с Дереком. Он все еще спрашивал себя, почему популярная модель журнала «Neckz’n Throats» обратила на него внимание? Всего лишь пролитый коктейль не стоил таких усилий. Да и видения Стайлза никогда не бывали такими яркими и отчетливыми. Чаще ему мерещилась всякая ерунда, которая быстро забывалась. Он поэтому и изучал трактаты о прорицаниях и всякую подобную литературу, надеясь, что сможет контролировать эту способность и вызывать более яркие образы.

Но тут явно что-то было нечисто! Причем не только с его стороны, но и этот Дерек… Почему он так повел себя? Стайлз решил, что обязательно спросит у него напрямик при следующей же встрече. То есть на вечеринке. Воспоминания Стайлза услужливо подбросили ему картинки с фотосъемки Дерека в смокинге. Белоснежная рубашка очерчивала его тело, демонстрируя литые мышцы. Небрежно заброшенный на плечо пиджак... А когда эти руки касались запястий, расстегивая запонки! Или вид Дерека, ослабляющего галстук на шее… Стайлз недовольно посмотрел на свой член, злясь и страшась реакций собственного тела. Еще не хватало, чтобы на вечеринке случилось нечто подобное. На вечеринке оборотней, которые все чуют. 

— На всякий случай, поищу штаны посвободнее, — решил он. — И какой-нибудь дезодорант с омелой. 

В конце концов, он так часто удовлетворял свои плотские потребности, вдохновляясь фотосессиями «Neckz’n Throats», что у него мог выработаться рефлекс. Или он просто был похотливым животным, которому следовало держать свои гормоны в узде.

Последняя мысль напомнила о докторе Моррелл. Он протяжно вздохнул и решил, что во всем есть свои преимущества. Эта дамочка обожала пичкать его всякими лекарствами сверх меры, превращая его в спокойного, безэмоционального парня. Точнее, в овоща. Так что если он успеет попасть к ней до вечеринки, то эти ее пристрастия сыграют ему на руку.

Стайлз довольно улыбнулся. Эта мысль ему понравилась. Определенно.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Лидия заранее выбрала гардероб Стилински, заставив его напялить на себя тряпки Джексона. Последний, к слову, был жутко взбудоражен возможностью попасть на вечеринку «Neckz’n Throats». Он работал моделью, и обычно его фото публиковали издания классом ниже, а это мероприятие стало бы шансом засветиться среди селебрити модельного бизнеса.  
Потому по дороге в «Marriott» Стайлз слушал сетования Лидии, которая все равно осталась недовольна его внешним видом, и пустые надежды Джексона на то, что этот вечер обеспечит прорыв в его карьере.

Когда же они оказались на месте, то Стайлз искренне пожалел о том, что согласился сюда прийти. Все вокруг казалось таким фешенебельным и крутым, что его буквально накрыло чувством собственного ничтожества и желанием заползти обратно в свою конуру.

Модели были не просто красивыми, а какими-то неземными. Их наряды, макияж, смех, манеры — все идеально, отточено до мельчайших деталей. А Стайлз… ну, он всего лишь Стайлз, понимаете? Несуразный, нелепый, странный. Но когда ему захотелось уйти, то мысли вернулись к Дереку. Нужно его предупредить, ведь Стайлз именно поэтому притащился сюда! А бегство нивелирует все его старания. Тем более куда проще отыскать Дерека здесь, поговорить с ним и откланяться, чем искать встречи после вечеринки.

— Ты не видишь Хейла? — осматривая зал, забитый людьми, спросил он у Лидии.

— Которого из…? — ехидно поинтересовался Джексон.

— Он о Дереке, — пояснила Лидия, засматриваясь на роскошные платья некоторых моделей. — Его, вроде, не было.

— Готов поспорить, тут есть какая-нибудь vip-зона для элитных гостей, там и сидит ваш Дерек, — заговорщически сказал Джексон. — Но если пойдете искать, то я всеми руками «за». В таких местах можно встретить каких-нибудь шишек модельного бизнеса.

— Конечно, пойдем, — кивнула Лидия, — учитывая, что Стайлз хоть к кому-то проявил интерес, стоит его поддержать.

— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил Стилински, — только я не проявляю интерес, у меня… есть к нему дело.

— Твоему дружку все равно ничего не светит, — вставил свое слово Уиттмор. — Ни в деле, ни в… личном плане. Уж кому-кому, а Стайлзу точно не перепадет на этой вечеринке.

— Джексон! — предостерегающе прошипела Лидия.

— Да что Джексон-то? — не сообразил тот, — посмотри какие люди и оборотни вокруг! Черт, да даже мы с тобой не всегда будем котироваться, а Стайлз…

На лице Джексона отразилось все, что он думал о сомнительной внешности последнего.

— Заткнись и пойдем искать эту твою масонскую ложу, — отмахнулся от него Стилински, которого совершенно не задела критика в адрес своей внешности.

Джексон, конечно, был тем еще придурком, но всегда говорил, что думает. А Стайлз ценил такого рода честность.

Как оказалось, арендовано было сразу несколько залов, забитых множеством популярных моделей, их агентами, фотографами и сливками общества. Некоторых Стайлз знал очень даже неплохо и мог пересказать их карьерные достижения, вот только смотреть на них он стеснялся. Ему в принципе не доводилось видеться с кем-то, на кого он дрочил, прости Господи. Вот Дерек Хейл был первым, а теперь еще и все эти люди и не только…

От паники и неловкости Стайлз начал задыхаться, а ощущения были такими, словно кто-то вот-вот вырвет ему глотку или расплющит легкие. Ему приходилось прилагать максимум усилий, чтобы сдержать приступ и не показать Лидии, как его накрыло. Осмотр у доктора Моррелл прошел очень даже неплохо и повышенная доза лекарств облегчила ему жизнь. Стайлз был почти уверен, что сможет осилить это событие.

Когда приступ достиг своего пика, его неожиданно накрыло тем же самым видением, перебившим симптомы: ванна, его рука с ножом, вонзающаяся Дереку в грудь, кровь, смешанная с водой. Казалось, он чувствует, как ребро ладони и манжета рубашки намокают от воды, с каким трудом нож входит в тело, как от крови слипаются пальцы и неприятно стягивает кожу.

А затем он услышал голос Лидии, которая сказала:

— Я вижу Дерека! Вон он.

Стайлз сморгнул морок, восстанавливая дыхание и попытался сфокусировать взгляд в том направлении, куда указывала Лидия.

— Что, Стилински, аж дыхание сперло от восторга? — поддела она шутливо, после чего спохватилась, — ты в порядке? Доктор Моррелл сказала, что ты сможешь посетить вечеринку, но если что-то не так…

— Да все в порядке, Лидс! — ответил Стайлз чуть более хриплым голосом, чем обычно.

Он смотрел на Дерека и не мог поверить, что существуют настолько красивые люди. Его черный приталенный костюм идеально обрисовывал сильную фигуру, а когда Хейл коснулся манжеты, проверяя запонку, у Стайлза едва кровь носом не пошла.

Дерек беседовал с Эрикой, моделью «Neckz’n Throats», которая пользовалась бешеной популярностью. Та игриво накручивала локон на пальчик и кокетливо о чем-то говорила.

— О, похоже Хейл склеил мисс Июнь, — с нескрываемой завистью озвучил Джексон.

— Что это за интонации я слышу в твоем голосе? — осведомилась Лидия, пока Стайлз продолжал свои наблюдения и прикидывал, как бы подойти к ним.

В этот момент их компанию разбавила еще парочка моделей — Кира Юкимура и Айзек Лейхи приблизились к Хейлу, начисто игнорируя его собеседницу. Дальнейшее их общение было похоже на балаган, в котором трое из кожи вон лезли, пытаясь обратить на себя внимание, а Дерек… Он, в общем-то, флиртовал в ответ. Со всеми сразу.

Стайлз ощутил неприятный укол ревности. Мысленно, конечно, ему приходилось себя одергивать. В конце концов, то, что он дрочит на фотки Хейла, не дает ему права испытывать такие эмоции. И вообще, он здесь для того, чтобы рассказать Дереку о нависшей над ним угрозе. За своими мыслями, Стайлз не сразу заметил, что Лидия с Джексоном обмениваются ехидными замечаниями в адрес друг друга.

— Я пойду, хочу с ним поздороваться, — озвучил он.

— Ох, дорогой, — отозвалась Лидия, невольно скривившись, а ласковые прозвища она и вовсе применяла в особых случаях, произнося их тоном, которым родители сообщают своему чаду, что их любимый домашний питомец больше не вернется.

— Тебе там ловить нечего, Стилински, — вклинился Джексон. — Он едва ли помнит случайного парня, на которого опрокинул коктейль, а чтобы пробиться к Хейлу, придется занять очередь. Там желающих поболтать — воз и маленькая тележка.

— Но я все-таки попытаюсь, — настоял Стайлз, двинувшись в сторону Дерека.

— Надвигается катастрофа, — признала Лидия.

— Да ладно тебе! Будет весело, — заверил ее Джексон, заранее готовясь к очередному представлению от Стилински.

Тот весьма смело приблизился к Дереку и встал в какой-то паре метров от него, но так и не осмелился что-то сказать, просто топчась на месте и периодически задумчиво щурясь, словно подбирая слова.

Кира даже его не заметила, полностью сосредоточившись на Дереке, Айзек удостоил его уничижительного взгляда, а вот Эрика предпочла отойти чуть дальше. На нее как-то напал фанат, с тех пор она старалась вести себя осмотрительнее с незнакомцами.

Что же до Хейла, то он источал очарование и весело проводил время, слишком занятый пристальным вниманием окружившей его троицы, чтобы смотреть по сторонам. 

— Дерек, привет! — мимо Стайлза с криком прошмыгнула какая-то темноволосая девица. Кажется, ее звали Дженнифер Блейк. Она была знаменита не столько своей карьерой, сколько громкими романами и скандальными расставаниями.

— Джен, — Хейл обернулся на ее голос и едва успел придержать буквально влетевшую в него девушку. Та повисла на его шее, самодовольно сверкая глазами в сторону поверженной троицы. — Как поживаешь? — спросил Дерек, поглядывая на Стайлза, которого явно узнал и даже слегка ему кивнул.

— В данный момент — лучше всех, ведь меня обнимает самый горячий мужчина «Neckz’n Throats».

Дерек рассмеялся, выпуская ее из объятий и отступая на шаг в надежде сохранить личное пространство, но маневр Дженнифер дал карт-бланш остальным, потому Эрика поспешила взять его за руку, касаясь предплечья своей грудью.

— Представишь нас, сладенький? — попросила она, хищно улыбаясь.

Стайлз же почувствовал себя лишним. Вокруг Дерека и без него вилась целая куча народа, при том что Стилински довелось увидеть лишь малую часть его обожателей. И как протиснуться между ними? Как объяснить свое видение, которое будет выглядеть попыткой привлечь внимание? В общем, он решил отступиться от своего первоначального намерения. 

Они никто друг другу, а у Хейлов должна быть охрана, которая должна справиться с любой угрозой. Либо совесть доконает горе-провидца, и он найдет иной способ предостеречь Дерека. Но это все потом. 

Приняв такое решение, Стайлз резко развернулся и со всего маху врезался в одного из гостей. Громадного такого и сильного Бойда, который был второй ведущей мужской моделью журнала после Дерека. Но беспокоиться за сильного и крепкого оборотня не приходилось, потому что их столкновение осталось для него незамеченным, а вот Стайлз отлетел и приземлился на пол. И вот так, сидя на мраморе и разглядывая Бойда снизу вверх, он почувствовал, как кто-то его поднимает и спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке, Стайлз?

Голос Дерека, прикосновения Дерека, шок от падения и всеобщего внимания, устремленное на них, а также явная агрессия Бойда, который возвышался рядом с ними, все это сыграло свою роль и подействовало на Стайлза, как дурман. Он буквально втиснулся в стоящего позади него Хейла, чувствуя повышенное тепло его тела.

— В гомики подался? — ехидно спросил Бойд. — Что-то вкус у тебя отстойный.

— Отвали, — рыкнул на него Дерек.

— А ты меня не затыкай, — огрызнулся тот, теряя человеческие черты.

— Так, давайте все успокоимся, — тут же проворковал Питер Хейл, невесть откуда появившийся здесь и вклинившийся между спорящими.

— Племянничек, думаю, тебе лучше увести этого испуганного Бэмби в более тихое место, — с намеком сказал он, после чего обратил все свое внимание на Бойда. — Ты не пострадал от вашего столкновения?

Стайлз не совсем понимал, что происходит, но Дерек, по-прежнему поддерживая его за плечи, повел их по коридору к лифтам. Конечно, стоило спросить, куда они едут, но их передвижение по отелю «Marriott» проходило в совместном молчании.

Только очутившись в номере люкс, Стайлз более-менее пришел в себя.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — уточнил он.

— Прячемся ото всех, — мягко улыбнулся Дерек. — Извини Бойда, его иногда заносит.

— Все нормально, — отмахнулся Стайлз, — мне сложнее было пережить все это сборище.

Дерек усмехнулся, кивнув в ответ.

— Понимаю, — согласился он, — твоя подружка упоминала, что ты не любишь подобные мероприятия. Почему ты пришел, если ради этого пришлось наступить себе на горло?

— Ради тебя, — чистосердечно признался Стайлз, даже не догадываясь как его фраза звучит со стороны.

— Ясно, — спокойно сказал Дерек. — Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?

— Да, с удовольствием! У тебя есть ромашковый или мятный чай?

Хейл странно на него посмотрел, вскинув брови.

— Я имел в виду алкоголь.

— Не, алкоголь я не пью, — мотнул головой тот.

— Окей, — просто согласился Дерек, приближаясь к телефону и поднимая трубку. — Добрый день. Номер шестьсот три, принесите ромашковый и мятный чай, пожалуйста, а также какую-нибудь выпечку.

— Не стоит, ты что! Не утруждай себя такой ерундой! — зачастил Стайлз, выставив руки и замахав ими. — Я сейчас оклемаюсь и уйду.

Дерек повесил трубку и ответил:

— Я уже сделал заказ, скоро доставят.

— Вот блин… неловко как-то получилось. Надо было согласиться на какой-нибудь лонг-айленд и просто походить с бокалом для приличия.

— Я не умею смешивать лонг-айленд, — веселясь, сообщил Дерек.

— Ну… и чая у тебя нет, так что ты не смог бы его приготовить, — поразмыслив, подвтердил Стайлз.

— При чем здесь лонг-айленд и чай? — удивился Хейл.

— Так полное название коктейля «Лонг-айленд айс ти», то есть он с чаем.

— В нем нет чая, Стайлз. Только водка, джин, ром, текила и какой-то ликер, сдобренные колой и сладкими сиропами.

— Да ты прикалываешься! — изумился тот, широко распахнув глаза.

— Нет, — задумчиво протянул Дерек. — С некоторыми ингредиентами мог, конечно, и напутать, но чая в нем нет.

— Ух, Лидия! Я тебе припомню, — прошипел Стайлз, заметив же растерянный взгляд своего собеседника, пояснил, — она всегда покупала мне его, заверяя, что в нем чай с ложечкой какого-то алкоголя.

Дерек искренне рассмеялся, качая головой.

— Как можно быть таким легковерным?

— Ну, простите, — проворчал Стайлз, надувшись.

В этот момент в номер постучали, и Дерек впустил официанта с парой чайников чая и всякими лакомствами.

— Угощайся, — пригласил его тот, когда служащий отеля оставил их вдвоем.

Стайлз хмуро посмотрел на Дерека и ответил:

— И вот зачем мне все эти моральные сложности?

— Ты о чем?

— Я чувствую себя неловко из-за того, что ты заказал вот это все. Мне хочется уйти, но в то же время неприлично отказываться, когда ты так старался.

Дерек поскреб тронутый щетиной подбородок, глядя на Стайлза, как на ненормального.

— Если не хочешь чего-то делать, так и не делай, — произнес он тоном, которым озвучивают прописные истины.

— А как же моральный долг? Правила приличия? Если бы не все это, я бы даже на вечеринку не пришел, спокойно бы сидел дома и занимался чем-то более интересным.

— Но ты пришел из-за меня, — растерянным тоном сказал Дерек.

— Ну, да! Но не из праздного любопытства или желания почесать языками, — пояснил свою позицию Стайлз.

— Ты странный, — ухмыльнулся тот. — Чудаковатый и странный.

Паршиво… То, что его считают психом всегда, конечно, паршиво, но когда он пришел сказать оборотню, что его собираются заколоть в ванной, услышать такое равносильно провалу. Даже если Стайлз будет искренне верить в свои слова, и чуткий слух альфы уловит отсутствие лжи, кто ж прислушается к психу? Такие свято убеждены в том, что являются Наполеонами или Антихристами. И с ними никто не считается, уж Стайлз-то знал. Потому решил не рассказывать Дереку о своем видении, не сейчас.

— Ладно, давай так: я выпью чашку чая, но взамен буду должен тебе. Угощу чем-нибудь или, может, погадаю. Я хорош в обращении с таро, у меня есть Искра.

Дерек улыбнулся и сделал приглашающий жест к столу.

— Договорились.

— Отлично! Тогда вот, — он достал из бумажника одну из новых визиток и протянул ее Дереку. — Позвони, когда решишь, что хочешь выпить или чего-то еще.

Стайлз смотрел своими огромными наивными глазами, в очередной раз не понимая, как двояко прозвучало его приглашение. Дерек задумчиво взял визитку, глядя на уже знакомое сокращение.

— Что значит «БЭГМП»? — уточнил он.

— «Бюро экстрасенсорики, гаданий и магической помощи», — пояснил тот, наливая себя чай и азартно поглядывая на круассаны, — просто с сокращением дешевле выходит и не так размашисто читается.

— Ясно, — кивнул Дерек, убирая визитку во внутренний карман пиджака.

Стайлз бестактно посюрпал чаем, заточил почти всю выпечку, с набитым ртом восхваляя местного повара, после чего утер рот тыльной стороной ладони и сказал:

— Рад был повидаться и спасибо, что на этот раз ты вел себя не так отвратительно.

Дерек едва не поперхнулся, переспросив:

— Что, прости?

— Говорю, вкусно было и чай отличный! И теперь я чуть больше понимаю, почему ты был так ужасен в нашу первую встречу: вокруг тебя все такие. И не забудь, что за мной должок! Так что до встречи.

Стайлз довольно улыбнулся и направился к выходу, даже не замечая ошалелый взгляд Дерека, который был сбит с толку чистосердечными признаниями Стилински.


	4. Chapter 4

***

— Так, Дерек, давай включи свои фонари, Эрика, дорогая, прижмись к нему тазом и прогнись в пояснице, глаза прикрой, будто покорно сдаешься в рабство, — командовал Мэтт, ловя их в объектив фотоаппарата.

— Сдастся она, конечно, держи карман шире, — хмыкнул Дерек, сверкая кровавой радужкой и подхватывая Эрику под спину, чтобы дать ей точку опоры.

Она улыбнулась на его замечание, чуть приподняв уголки губ, после чего изобразила на лице невинную податливость.

— Шикарно! Красавцы, — похвалил Мэтт, ловко защелкав затвором.

— Перерыв, — послышался голос Питера Хейла. — Моделям требуется отдых, а ты, мальчик мой, пойдешь со мной. Нам следует кое-что обсудить.

Он поманил Мэтта пальцем, сохраняя свое привычное доброжелательное выражение лица. Вот только подчиненных Питера эта маска не обманывала. Если он удостаивал кого-то чести и приходил по его душу лично, то это было равносильно эскорту в ад от самого Сатаны.

— Я скоро, — пообещал Мэтт, и тише добавил, — надеюсь…

Эрика сладко потянулась и зевнула, а Дерек подошел к столику и откупорил стоящую там бутылку с водой.

— Кстати, папарацци засняли тебя с тем парнишкой с вечеринки. У вас действительно роман?

— С каким парнишкой? — не сразу понял Дерек, внимательно глядя на Эрику.

— Тот, который врезался в Бойда. Было похоже на сцену ревности, после которой ты уволок его в номер. Все желтые страницы только об этом и писали.

— Я не читаю такого рода прессу, — фыркнул Дерек, сделав глоток. — Да и Питер ничего не говорил, а если бы что-то пошло не так, он бы мне сообщил.

Эрика подошла к нему и забрала бутылочку воды из рук Дерека.

— Этот скандал вновь вывел тебя в топ обсуждений тамблера и других социальных сетей. Там есть очень сочные фото.

— Сочные фото? — изумился Дерек.

— Мальчонка так к тебе прижимался, а ты держал его за локти и буравил тяжелым взглядом Бойда. Этот снимок даже популярнее твоей последней съемки.

В этот момент Дерек бросил затравленный взгляд в направлении, куда пошли Питер и Мэтт. Сердце подсказывало, что это все не к добру.

— Хей, не игнорируй меня, сладкий, — пропела Эрика, прижимаясь к нему. — Или у вас действительно роман?

— Нет, между нами ничего нет. Мы практически не знакомы, так виделись пару раз.

— Всего пару раз говоришь? — пошло поиграв бровями, уточнила она.

— Когда ко мне прижимаются такие красотки, думаешь, я заинтересуюсь пацаном с тараканами в голове?

Дерек игриво ей улыбнулся и, приобняв за талию, поменял их местами, прижав ее к столу.

— Ого! Вот это напор, — хмыкнула Эрика. — Мне нравится.

Он отступил на шаг, подмигнув ей, после чего попытался сменить тему разговора:

— Как думаешь, Мэтт надолго застрял?

Эрика поджала губы, понимая, как красиво ее продинамил Дерек — вежливо и аккуратно избежал излишних прикосновений. Он многих так отшивал последние годы, хотя раньше не отказывал себе в удовольствии.

— Давно ты переключился на мальчиков?

— Я ими не брезговал и раньше, но со Стайлзом у меня ничего нет.

Эрика задумчиво посмотрела на него, после чего спросила в лоб:

— Ты ведь спал со всем, что движется, а теперь ведешь себя, как монах. Что с тобой стряслось? Или из-за последствий бурной молодости некоторые органы отказываются функционировать?

Дерек только довольно оскалился.

— Надо же как тебя интересует моя личная жизнь и потенция. Почему бы тебе вместо этого не заняться своей?

— Я для себя и спрашиваю, — охотно пояснила Эрика. — Как мне заарканить самого желанного альфу?

— Для начала прими хоть одно приглашение Бойда и перестань строить перед ним не пойми кого.

Эрика заметно насупилась, потому что Дерек попал в самую точку.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — солгала она.

— Все ты понимаешь, Эрика. И все вокруг понимают, даже Бойд.

Она скрестила руки на груди и сощурилась, будто готовясь к схватке.

— И что же все вокруг знают и понимают? Давай-ка, Хейл, удиви меня.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул и почесал свою щеку.

— Ты права, это не мое дело. Извини, не стоило совать свой нос в твою жизнь.

— Нет уж подожди! — Эрика цепко ухватила его за запястье. — Я не отпущу тебя, пока все не расскажешь.

Хоть она и была всего лишь бетой, но ее сил хватило, чтобы слишком крепко пережать руку, что вызвало лишь раздражение.

— Хочешь начистоту? Отлично. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я отшиваю всех, кто на меня вешается, потому так яро пытаешься меня соблазнить. Для всех — ты помешана на Дереке Хейле, а на деле я — лишь способ вызвать ревность у Бойда и благочестивый повод отказать прочим поклонникам.

— Это неправда! — рыкнула Эрика.

— Чистая правда, дорогуша, — ответил Дерек, выдергивая свою руку из ее хватки.

— Высокомерный мудак, — фыркнула та.

— Кто-то поминает меня всуе? — раздался самодовольный голос Питера.

— Она обо мне, Пит. Не весь мир вокруг тебя вертится, — спокойно сказал Дерек.

— Кто бы мог подумать! Мой очаровательный племянник выводит кого-то из себя. Я думал, что этот период твоей жизни остался в прошлом.

— Есть еще порох, как видишь, — ответил Дерек, опасливо косясь на них с Мэттом, уж больно счастливыми выглядели их лица.

— Что ж, не буду мешать вашей съемке, но когда закончите, зайди ко мне в кабинет, — попросил Питер.

— Обязательно, — хмурясь, отозвался Дерек.

— Ты не переживай, мы вместе пойдем, — подбодрил его Мэтт. — У нас есть отличная идея для новой съемки.

Эрика красноречиво посмотрела на него. Оба почти сразу сообразили, какую карту решил разыграть Питер.

***

— Нет, — спокойно отклонил предложение Дерек.

— Почему нет? — изумился Мэтт.

— Потому что я не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим парнем. У него не все дома, — честно признался он.

Сидящий за своим столом Питер изящно переплел пальцы и с улыбкой пояснил: 

— Мне совершенно наплевать, пусть он даже верит, что является новой инкарнацией Будды. Вы с этим Бэмби рвете весь интернет, понятия не имею почему, но фандом взбесился. Кучи твитов, писем, репостов, даже чертовы фанфики про вас есть. И пока твой якобы роман с этим пацаном на волне популярности, вы будете сниматься вместе.

Дерек плотно сжал губы, сдерживая ярость. Он и его репутация уже давно перешагнули черту, за которой кто-то смел указывать. Выбор всегда оставался за ним, но Питер имел куда большее влияние, чем хотелось бы признавать. Да и к Дереку он практически не лез. Потому тот решил схитрить, умасливая свою гордость и не ссорясь с Питером.

— Хорошо, я согласен, — произнес он. 

— Отлично! Сообщи моей секретарше контакты Бэмби или поговори с ним сам.

— У меня нет его номера или каких-то контактов, — пожал плечами Дерек.

— Как это? — не поверил Питер.

— Мы были в баре, я как следует накидался и протаранил этого парня, опрокинув на него коктейль, потому пригласил их с подругой на вечеринку, хотя и это помню весьма смутно. В тот вечер кто-то из организаторов был со мной и внес их имена в список гостей, вот и все.

— Хочешь сказать, Бэмби даже не попытался оставить тебе свой номер?

— Конечно, попытался, но я выбросил визитку.

Питер понял, что его водят за нос, и недовольно постучав по столу, спросил:

— Имя ты, конечно же, не запомнил?

— Стюарт или Томас… Что-то идиотское и мало распространенное, — ответил Дерек, не скрывая ехидства.

— Что ж, мы его поищем.

— Удачи, — искренне пожелал Хейл-младший. — Буду ждать нашей съемки с нетерпением.

Он поднялся и вышел из кабинета, чувствуя, как тяжелый гневный взгляд Питера прожигает в нем дыру.


	5. Chapter 5

***

— Ой, да ладно вам! — простонал Стайлз, глядя на Мелиссу.

— Это для твоего же блага, милый, — промурлыкала она, оттеснив Стилински и просочившись в его скромную обитель. — Уж лучше мои визиты и вечные проверки, чем ложиться в больницу, верно?

— Верно, верно, — проворчал тот, закрывая дверь с обреченным вздохом.

Мелисса принялась рассказывать ему о последнем визите Скотта и их совместном ужине, а также последние новости про всех общих знакомых. Стайлзу было откровенно наплевать, но он изображал заинтересованность и мычал с соответствующей теме повествования интонацией, но не из соображений приличия, а только ради дополнительных очков у Мелиссы. Если она начнет ратовать за его госпитализацию, то ему не отвертеться.

— А ты чем занят? — уточнила она, прибрав комнату и кухню, проверив его аптечку и холодильник, а заодно исчерпав собственные новости.

— Сижу… работаю, — пробормотал Стайлз, торопливо закрывая вкладки с информацией о видениях.

— Только работаешь и все? — не скрывая неодобрения, спросила Мелисса.

— Нет, я еще ходил на вечеринку с Лидией и Джексоном. Завел… эээ… приятеля.

— Приятеля? — с интересом включилась в повествование та. — Просто друг или…?

В это «или» она вложила определенный подтекст. Стайлз задумался, пытаясь оценить, как им воспринимался Дерек. Заносчивый, но красивый, наглый в отрицательном смысле, но привлекательный с физической точки зрения. А еще Стайлз на него дрочил не первый год…

— Это сложно, — признался он, наконец. — Я не силен в корректной интерпретации эмоций, но Дерек… он привлекает меня, но в то же время бесит. И мне сложно понять, какое чувство сильнее.

— Тут главное совсем другое, — метко заметила Мелисса, — этот парень не оставляет тебя равнодушным. И будем честны, редкий человек способен на такой подвиг.

Стайлз задумчиво кивнул, рассматривая свое восприятие Дерека именно в таком ключе, а заодно оценивая стоит ли пояснить Мелиссе, что его не оставил равнодушным вовсе не человек, а оборотень. Да еще и альфа. Такие отношения были редкими и не особенно ценились в обществе. И речь даже не об ориентации, а именно о союзе человека и волка. Лидия с Джексоном были одной из немногих пар-исключений. Обоим было наплевать на общественное мнение, и, скорее всего, Джексону не удавалось построить карьеру исключительно из-за их отношений и того, что Лидия отказывалась от укуса.

— Знаешь, возможно, ты права, — согласился он с Мелиссой. — Мне стоит пообщаться с ним чуть больше, чтобы разобраться во всем.

Стайлз подразумевал не только собственное отношение к Дереку, но и свое видение, о котором следовало его предупредить.

— Так дерзай! — подбодрила его собеседница. — С современными достижениями не сложно найти контакты нужного тебе человека. Есть социальные сети и тому подобное.

— Я знаю все его аккаунты, и даже на каких он чаще появляется лично, — задумчиво подтвердил Стайлз.

— Тем более! Вперед и с песней!

— Лучше без музыкального сопровождения, — поморщился тот, — оно часто навязывает людям определенное настроение, затрагивая ассоциативный ряд.

— Ясно, ясно, — поспешила перебить его Мелисса. — Без песен, так без песен, но не оттягивай момент и напиши ему. А еще лучше позвони.

— Позвонить не могу, но написать… Тут ты определенно права, — согласился он, заходя в свой аккаунт твиттера.

***

«Доброго времени суток, мистер Хейл. Вы просили называть вас по имени, но я не уверен насколько это уместно.  
Пишу вам, чтобы напомнить о своем долге. Я обещал вам одну услугу, и не люблю находиться в подвешенном состоянии. Буду признателен, если вы озвучите свое пожелание.  
Я также не силен в коммуникациях с посторонними, но интернет рекомендует обращаться с банальными и обязательными для светской беседы вопросами.  
Так что…  
Как поживаете? Все ли у вас хорошо?  
С уважением, Стайлз Стилински»

Дерек часто зависал в твиттере, переписываясь с сестрами и комментируя в личных сообщениях их глупые публикации и забавные фото. Инстаграмм вел его менеджер, заставляя позировать для многочисленных фоток, но вот эту социальную сеть Хейл не доверял никому.

Многие фанаты знали об этой его особенности, потому часто заваливали его комментариями, отметками и целой кучей других вещей. При этом все тот же менеджер велел ему оставить сообщения открытыми и настроить автоответчик на случай запросов с пожеланиями сотрудничества.

Сегодняшний шквал уведомлений ничуть не отличался от, скажем, прошлой субботы или вчерашнего дня. Разница была лишь в том, что теперь его часто отмечали на фотографиях со Стайлзом, которые обрели статус мема и распространились повсеместно.

Многие отчаянные фанаты писали ему якобы с аккаунта Стилински, но, к счастью, никто не знал его идиотского имени. Потому Дерек искренне удивился, когда заметил в потоке сообщений уведомление именно от Стайлза, да еще и на аватарке красовались те самые буквы, которые формировали ужаснейшую аббревиатуру. Сомнений в личности написавшего практически не осталось, но стоило ему увидеть текст, как уверенность набрала стопроцентный показатель.

Дерек рассмеялся, утыкаясь лицом в ладонь. Потому что только чертов идиот Стайлз мог написать подобное сообщение. Он откровенно забавлял, может по этой причине Дерек набрал ему ответ:

«Привет, Стайлз! Если пишешь кому-то сообщение, то не обязательно придерживаться официального тона. Особенно, если интересуешься делами собеседника.  
У меня все отлично, но придумать с чем бы ты мог мне помочь — времени не было. Это проблема?  
Как поживаешь сам?  
Дерек»

Отправив сообщение, он задумался: разлетится ли этот текст по всему интернету в многочисленных скриншотах? Покажет только время.

Стайлз же ответил ему почти мгновенно.

«Чувак, еще какая проблема! Тебе бы и самому не понравилось быть в долгу. Разве нет? Так что придумай что-нибудь, когда будет время.  
У меня все нормально, если не считать навязчивой опеки моей сиделки. Она не появлялась у меня месяцев восемь, а теперь нарисовалась тут и каждый вечер демонстративно пересчитывает мои таблетки, сверяясь, все ли я выпил. А еще жадно утаскивает мою мочу, словно горлум, заполучивший свою прелесть. Отстой, в общем. Но это только в отношении Мелиссы.  
Стайлз»

Следом, не успел Дерек даже дочитать полученное послание, прилетело еще одно:

«Насколько нетактично рассказывать о сдаче мочи и назойливой опеке медсестры первому встречному? Даже я осознал, насколько провалился! Тем более ты, вроде как, звезда. Если это слово применимо к моделям. А тут я со своим «Где карта (читай: услуга), Билли?». В общем, пойму если ты на этом свернешь беседу и буду признателен, если позволишь отплатить долг. Может, кому-нибудь из твоих знакомых можно погадать? Фотографу там, они же не считаются знаменитостями? Особенно, когда я не хочу снимать сам. Что-то меня понесло… Твое молчание будет красноречивее всяких слов.  
С уважением, Мастер Ляпнуть-какую-нибудь-хрень Стилински»

Сообщение действительно настораживало, но в жизни Дерека часто творилась всякая фигня, а Стайлз казался безобидным чудиком. Очень веселым чудиком. Потому что второе сообщение вызвало у Дерека веселую улыбку, и он ответил:

«Я не молчу, так что ты и сам все понимаешь, верно?  
Люди часто умудряются выставить себя не в лучшем свете, так что не беспокойся. У меня самого есть опыт того, как стать посмешищем миллионом самых разных способов. Любой клоун помер бы от зависти и записал бы мои мемуары, на основе которых можно разрабатывать выступление.  
Но обещаю, что в самое ближайшее время придумаю для тебя задание.  
Дерек»

В этот раз Стайлз затянул с ответом, и Хейл с явным недовольством отметил, что слишком часто проверяет телефон и входящие сообщения твиттера. Потому он раздраженно отключил устройство — самый действенный способ как не пялиться на экран.

Ответное сообщение он прочел с утра, и, пожалуй, зря. Он смеялся так громко и раскатисто, что даже его водитель с недоверием посмотрел на Дерека в окно заднего вида. А Стайлз написал следующее:

«Чувак, я понял, кого ты мне напоминаешь! Без подсказки не сообразил бы. Слышал про клоуна Пеннивайза? У вас буквально одно лицо! Особенно, когда ты светишь своими красными глазищами — эффект одинаковый.  
А я бы потянул только на жалкого Пальячи из анекдота… Так что быть Пеннивайзом круче! Но никто и так не сомневается в том, что ты круче меня (и многих других, разумеется). Это, если что, не лесть, а чистая правда. В общем, не обращай внимания.  
Буду ждать твоего решения!  
Стайлз»

Дерек не поверил своим глазам! Кто-то помимо него знал чертов анекдот Роршаха! Но вот Пеннивайза он видел только на постерах, но и этого знания хватило, чтобы вызвать очередную ухмылку. Надо же, какое сравнение! Впрочем, острый ум странного Стайлза всегда достаточно хлестко описывал окружающих. Потому Дерек даже оправдал его поведение в их прошлую встречу, обдумывая, как лучше ответить на эти шутки.


	6. Chapter 6

***

— С кем ты постоянно переписываешься? — прищурившись, спросила Дженнифер.

Они сидели в одном из самых дорогих ресторанов Нью-Йорка, при входе в который их успели снять папарацци. Она заказала себе салат, к которому практически не притронулась, соблюдая диету. Дерек же не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии и выбрал стейк малой прожарки.

Их беседа текла мерно и неторопливо, затрагивая больше рабочие процессы и коллег, потому резкая смена темы удивила.

Дерек вежливо ей улыбнулся и ответил:

— Пока мы вместе, я не уделяю внимания телефону.

Дженнифер мягко взяла его за руку, после чего ответила:

— Когда мы вместе, ты уделяешь внимание мне, но когда ты переписываешься с кем-то, то буквально сияешь.

— Ты наслушалась бредней Эрики, Джен. Я же говорил, что просто общаюсь с одним забавным приятелем. Он часто присылает глуповатые мемы или шутит.

Та надула губки, недовольная подобным ответом.

— Это случайно не тот приятель с вечеринки? Фото с которым разошлись по всему интернету.

Дерек мягко убрал руку из-под ладони Дженнифер.

— Знаешь, я не люблю, когда суют свой нос в мои дела. Мне хватает в этом плане Питера и фанатов.

Та поспешно вскинула руки в жесте перемирия.

— Извини! Просто я… ревную. Ты всегда такой веселый, когда смотришь в свой телефон.

— Зато с тобой я чувствую себя раслабленно и уютно, что многим важнее веселья. Потому мы здесь.

— Все, больше не стану портить нам вечер, — пообещала Джен, улыбаясь.

***

Когда Дерек вернулся домой после свидания, то получил сообщение от своего дражайшего дядюшки.

«Просмотрел статейки о тебе и Блейк. Не рейтингово, народ не ведется. Лучше сходи куда-нибудь с тем парнем с вечеринки»

Он зарычал, взбесившись, и хотел уже запустить телефон в стену, когда ему пришло сообщение от Стайлза. Дерек замер на несколько мгновений, чувствуя, как гнев отступает, а потом торопливо открыл смс.

«Чувак, ты это видел? — писал ему Стайлз, прикрепив ссылку на смешное видео. — Я даже захотел завести себе овцу. И назвать ее Лютли. Представляешь всю гениальность? Овца Лютли. Я в восторге!»

Следом прилетело еще одно сообщения:

«Черт, ты же на свидании! Извини, если отвлекаю от твоей дамы. Желаю отлично провести время и замолкаю!»

Последнее сообщение завершалось смайлом, который пошло двигал бровями. Дерек хмыкнул и начал печатать, усевшись на диван.

«Овца Лютли? Я ждал какого-нибудь козленка Мерлина в огромном синем колпаке со звездами, и что ты будешь восклицать «Мерлинова борода!», тыкая в него пальцем.  
Я уже дома, и ты мне не мешаешь. Наше с Джен свидание подошло к концу»

Ответ Стайлза прилетел почти мгновенно:

«Мерлинова борода, это гениально! Я погуглю эту тему с козлятами. Иии... серьезно?! Даже таких горячих деток, как ты, не приглашают на кофе после свидания? Мой мир никогда не будет прежним!»

Следом прилетело очередное сообщение:

«Прочитал про этих рогатых, говорят, они жутко вонючие, почти как скунсы. Так что ищу других копытных с бородой»

Дерек улыбнулся и покачал головой. Зная Стайлза, можно было предположить, что он действительно закажет себе козу или овцу с доставкой на дом в одном экземпляре.

«Мне жаль твоих соседей, — написал он. — Слушать чужое блеяние и цокот копыт — то еще удовольствие.  
Что касается моей связи с Джен, то я сам предпочитаю не торопить события. Я же говорил, что она для меня — особенная. Мне давно не было ни с кем так спокойно и хорошо, как с ней»

На этот раз Стайлз молчал достаточно долго. Дерек даже успел вальяжно закинуть ноги на стол и прочитать сообщения сестер, прежде чем получил заветный ответ.

«Все еще гуглю животных с бородой. Если не заморачиваться с копытами, то вариантов просто масса! Что же до моих соседей, то им повезло — их просто нет. Я арендую здание, где на первом этаже расположен мой салон, а живу я на чердаке. Или, как это модно говорить, в пентхаусе! Правда выглядит он не то что бы презентабельно.  
Ну с твоей-то внешностью всегда можно не торопить события, ты же знаешь, что все зависит только от тебя: свистнешь и все готово. А вот твой сварливый характер — это уже дело другое. Я-то знаю, что за личиком отзывчивой и вежливой модели скрывается настоящий зануда с хмурыми бровями»

В конце стоял анимированный смайл, который самодовольно показывал язык.

— Мелкий засранец, — фыркнул Дерек.

«Сказал мне человек со сломанной кукушкой, который ежедневно сдает свою мочу медсестре, — ехидно написал он. — Кстати, как прошел прием у доктора Моррелл?  
И я не зануда»

После отправки сообщения, тот был готов поклясться, что видит, как Стайлз скалится, когда читает последнее предложение.

«Ты король зануд, Дерек Хейл! И попрошу не оскорблять мою кукушку! С ней все в полном порядке, я тебя уверяю.  
Доктор Моррелл обозвала скопище моих заскоков шизоидным расстройством личности и прописала новый препарат, вместо кучи тех, которые я принимал раньше. От него я мыслю удивительно ясно, но оно притупляет мои способности Искры. Те несколько дней, что я их принимал, у меня не случалось видений. Не помню, говорил ли я тебе о них? Довольно занятная тема...»

Каждый раз, когда Стайлз пытался рассказывать о своем даре, Дерек красиво избегал предмета разговора, переключаясь на что-то другое, потому и сейчас предпочел поступить так же. К тому же, ему было неловко обсуждать чужую болезнь.

«Хорошо, а если я потрачу неиспользованную услугу от тебя и попрошу навсегда признать меня не занудой, ты сделаешь?» — написал он.

Стайлз отозвался почти мгновенно, слишком уж животрепещущим оказался вопрос его долга.

«Так не пойдет, Хейл! Это должна быть физическая услуга! Ты и так уже затянул с просьбой на несколько недель. Решай немедленно!»

Дерек задумчиво смотрел на экран, лихорадочно размышляя. Он и сам не знал почему, но снова и снова его мысли возвращались к словам Питера о совместной фотосъемке со Стайлзом. Это представлялось ему некоей феерией веселья и нелепости. Неловкий, неуклюжий и асоциальный Стайлз перед камерой, с его ехидной ухмылкой и наглым взглядом уверенного в своей правоте человека. Дерек был готов поклясться на Библии, что тот доведет до белого каления максимальное число людей в студии. Даже Питер мог бы позавидовать способности Стайлза бесить других.

Он не в первый раз набирал это сообщение, вот только отправил его только теперь.

«Я хочу совместную фотосъемку с тобой для нашего журнала. Согласен?»

Дерек смотрел на текст, чувствуя, как от нервов потеют ладони. Стайлз ведь откажется? Он же не любит людей и повышенное внимание к себе. Определенно, он пошлет его куда подальше с такой просьбой.

«Стайлз?» — вновь написал Хейл.

«Карточный долг — дело чести, — отозвался тот спустя томительно долгий срок. — Даже если мне не нравится эта затея»

Дерек жадно облизнул губы, глядя на его ответ. Господи, во что он только ввязывается?


	7. Chapter 7

***  
Дерек с сочувствием смотрел на Мэтта. Эта неудачная съёмка, казалось, вот-вот ввергнет того в пучину истерии или ужаса.

Питер возвышался в углу мрачной тучей, обещая всем кары небесные, потому что его расчудесный план шёл прахом.

Стайлз оказался самой отвратительной моделью, какую только возможно представить. Он постоянно зажимался, сильно сутулился, то и дело ерзал, ероша свои уложенные волосы и напрочь запрещал Дереку к себе прикасаться.

Мэтт отдавал им команды, пытался придавать нужные позы и выжать из них хоть что-то, но у него не выходило ровным счетом ничего.

Тогда-то и вмешался Питер.

— Сделаем перерыв, — скомандовал он, приближаясь к моделям. — Поздравляю, племянничек, ты оказался прав. Твой дружок ни на что не способен.

Стайлз скептически выгнул бровь, потому что стоял рядом с Дереком и слышал каждое слово.

— А вы думали, я с ходу стану суперзвездой? Просто потому что вам захотелось запихнуть меня в свой журнал? — спросил он. — Может, вы ещё попросите меня сконструировать для вас космический спутник, а потом начнёте сетовать, что он не вышел на орбиту? Или попросите приготовить рататуй, как в том мультике?

Дерек ухмыльнулся Питеру, после чего сказал:

— Идём, Стайлз, немного перекусим. Надо пользоваться возможностью, пока у нас перерыв.

Они прошли в сторону кухни, оставив старшего Хейла кипеть от гнева. Когда Мэтт вернулся на площадку, тот велел:

— Обязательно сделай отдельные снимки с Дереком. Раз фотосессия провалилась, нужно хоть что-то спасти.

— Уже сделал, — выдохнул Мэтт. — Этот парнишка совершенно бездарен. Он не способен показывать хоть какие-то эмоции и буквально деревенеет перед камерой.

— Я видел, — согласился Питер, — я все видел.

***

Дерек налил им со Стайлзом по чашке кофе, после чего разогрел пару сендвичей. За все это время Стилински не проронил ни слова, что было для него совершенно не свойственно.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек.

— Нет, — честно признался тот. — Я чувствую, что подвел тебя.

— Все в порядке, Стайлз, не накручивай себя.

— Хватит мне лгать! Я не идиот, ясно? Я слышал тяжелые и обреченные вздохи этого Мэтта. И то, что тебе сказал тот мудак в костюме. Да и сам я понимаю, что не представляю, как себя вести перед камерой.

— Я бы мог немного помочь тебе, но ты запрещаешь к себе прикасаться.

Стайлз зло на него посмотрел и ехидно спросил:

— И что бы ты сделал?

— Я бы многое мог, — самоуверенно усмехнувшись, ответил Дерек. — Я работаю моделью много лет, и прекрасно знаю, как обыграть съемку с неопытной моделью.

— Ну и как же? Давай, просвети меня, знаток, — в голосе Стайлза все еще слышался гнев и сарказм.

Дерек прямо посмотрел ему в глаза и сказал:

— Лучше всего продается секс, Стайлз. Наш журнал покупают вовсе не из-за интересных статей о проблематике жизни оборотней. Чаще всего его используют строго для конкретных целей. На этом и нужно сыграть.

— И что, ты бы меня трахнул перед камерой? — со скепсисом и растерянностью спросил тот.

— Не буквально, но вроде того.

— Я все равно не въезжаю, — честно признался Стайлз, хотя он и видел множество снимков в «Neckz’n Throats».

— Хорошо, — Дерек отставил свою чашку кофе и отлип от столешницы, на которую опирался. — Позволишь показать? Для этого мне придется к тебе прикоснуться.

Стайлз замер, ощущая странные электрические разряды. Обычно его передергивало от отвращения, если к нему приближался кто-то посторонний. Но Дерека, как оказалось, он таковым не считает. А от мыслей даже о самой малой близости с ним, все внутри Стайлза буквально пылало. Будь он в любой другой ситуации, обязательно бы отказался, но ему хотелось знать, что Дерек подразумевал под своими словами, хотелось понять, как работать перед камерой.

— Хорошо, но если мне что-то не понравится, ты тут же меня отпустишь.

— Договорились, — спокойно согласился Дерек и протянул ему руку.

Стайлз с опаской вложил свою ладонь в его и почувствовал резкий рывок. Дерек прижал его к себе, положив руку на талию и чуть прогнув в спине, нависая сверху и будто собираясь его съесть.

— Вот о чем я говорил. Твоего лица или напряжения тела в кадре не почувствуется, но при этом ты будешь выглядеть очень выигрышно.

Дерек выпрямился и отстранился от Стайлза, оставив того в глубокой задумчивости.

— Хорошо, тогда так и попробуем. Но прикасаться к тебе буду я сам. Если ты не возражаешь?

— Без проблем. Делай, что хочешь.

— Даже если это будет почти секс? — осторожно спросил Стайлз.

— Ну, ты же не собираешься трахнуть меня прямо перед камерой? — с ухмылкой ответил тот, возвращая Стилински его же вопрос.

— Ой, иди нафиг! — фыркнул Стайлз, уловив шпильку Дерека. — Кстати, я посмотрел тот занудный фильм, который ты вчера посоветовал. И знаешь что? Мне тебя искренне жаль. Похоже, ты имеешь мазохистские наклонности, раз любишь такие вещи. Этот фильм заставляет людей страдать.

— Хей! Это отличная лента! Глубокая и полная смысла. Я смотрел его с Джен, и ей понравилось.

— Чувак, либо она твоя идеальная пара, либо твой клон, либо великолепная лгунья. Такую нудятину не всякий выдержит. Я, между прочим, до конца досмотрел в надежде, что хоть что-то интересное да случится, но ошибся.

***

Мэтт вяло просматривал сделанные снимки, когда Дерек со Стайлзом вернулись на площадку, яростно споря о том, был ли какой-то Джек прав в своих моральных убеждениях или нет. И это заставило его взирать на них с абсолютным недоумением. Этот деревянный мальчишка действительно обладал неким шармом, вот только не мог передать его камере. Но многим сильнее его удивил Дерек. Он всегда был сдержанным в демонстрации эмоций, казалось, он выдает свой максимум на камеру, а для реальной жизни не остается ничего, кроме самоуверенных ухмылок и вежливых улыбок. Вот только Мэтт понял, что даже он ни разу не видел настоящего Дерека. Вот такого вот: со сверкающим взглядом, хаотичной жестикуляцией и чуть повышенным тоном голоса.

Далее сработал чистый инстинкт фотографа: видишь хороший кадр — лови. Мэтт торопливо защелкал затвором, после чего поднялся с места и сделал еще несколько снимков с разных ракурсов, прервав себя лишь когда спорщики, наконец, угомонились.

— У нас появилась идея, как все сделать, — тут же сообщил Стайлз. — Нам нужен стул и наручники.

Мэтт удивленно посмотрел на Дерека, тот кивнул, поощряя принести требуемые предметы.

— Окей, — согласился тот, — Мэгги, ты где? Нам нужен реквизит, — закричал он.

Через несколько секунд появилась рыжая с кучей веснушек и огромными очками девчонка, которая, получив указания, торопливо убежала, предварительно окинув взглядом моделей.

Когда поставили стул и отдали Стайлзу наручники, он велел:

— Садись.

Дерек послушно занял место.

— И что бы ни произошло — это не повлияет на наше общение? — уточнил Стайлз.

— Я профессионал, — спокойно ответил Дерек.

— Окей. Если где-то перегну палку — говори сразу.

— Стайлз, ты слишком запариваешься.

— Ой, заткнись, — фыркнул тот. — Заводи руки за спину, я на тебя наручники надену.

— Даже так? — спросил Дерек, насмешливо улыбаясь, но просьбу выполнил.

— У меня проблемы с доверием. Я хочу быть точно уверен, что когда я рядом, ты ко мне не прикоснешься.

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза мы-еще-вернемся-к-этой-теме взглядом. Стилински сделал вид, что не заметил. Он не особенно любил рассказывать о своих тараканах.

— Готовы? — скучающе спросил Мэтт.

— Да, — ответил Стайлз.

Он встал перед Дереком и смотрел на него с интересом. Будто его эротическая фантазия ожила. Вот известная модель любимого журнала, и с ней можно делать все что угодно. Только проблема была в том, что для Стайлза он стал чем-то большим, чем просто красивая картинка, на которую можно подрочить. Дерек был его другом.

— Так, все, отключаю голову, — решил он.

Хейл спокойно сидел, широко расставив ноги, потому что ждал, когда Стайлз решится, наконец, подойти. И тот не заставил себя ждать. Он на пробу положил Дереку руку на плечо, а затем оперся коленом о сиденье стула, прижимая его к паху Дерека.

— Отлично, Стайлз! — подбодрил его Мэтт. Только смени ногу на левую для красоты кадра.

Стайлз подчинился, пристально глядя на Дерека полными желания глазами. Он старался не задумываться об этом, но понимал, что просто выпустил на волю все то, что предпочитал скрывать даже от себя самого.

— А теперь посмотрите на меня, — попросил Мэтт, чтобы запечатлеть их лица. — Отлично, молодцы.

К его удивлению, Стайлз опустился перед Дереком на колени и собственнически положил руки ему на бедра.

— О мой бог, — тихо вымолвил Мэтт, щелкая затвором и стараясь больше не вмешиваться.

Между Стайлзом и Дереком проскакивали такие искры, которых он за всю свою карьеру не видел. Хейл всегда был отстранен и вел себя профессионально, но после того спора, свидетелем которого стал Мэтт, он был свято уверен, что заинтересованность в глазах Дерека искренняя.

Стайлз же посмотрел на член Хейла и облизнулся так, словно собирается взять его в рот.

— Повтори движение еще несколько раз, мне нужно поймать хороший кадр. Только делай это медленно, — попросил Мэтт.

И Дерек его за это возненавидел. Чертовски возненавидел. Потому что чертов профессионализм трещал по швам под напором магнетизма Стайлза.

Дальше было только хуже. Стилински тесно к нему прижался, обнимая за шею и глядя прямо в глаза, очерчивая пальцем его губы, хватая за поясницу. А затем он и вовсе забрался к нему на колени и оттянул волосы Дерека, заставив его слегка запрокинуть голову, что само собой спровоцировало появление красных глаз у оборотня. Природа альфы противилась подчинению.

— Стайлз, поцелуй его, — велел Мэтт.

— Что? — кажется, тот по-настоящему растерялся.

— Поцелуй его, это станет идеальным завершением этой серии фотографий.

Стайлз вопросительно посмотрел на Дерека.

— Я не возражаю, — чуть хрипло ответил он. — Если для тебя это допустимо.

Стилински на миг задумался, явно оценивая такую возможность, после чего ответил:

— Я попытаюсь, но ничего не обещаю.

Впервые с того момента, когда они вернулись с обеда, Стайлз вновь вернулся к своему прежнему состоянию. Его тело одеревенело, а на лице проступила паника.

— Тебе не обязательно делать то, что тебе противно, — успокоил его Дерек. — Я понимаю, что целоваться с парнем такое себе удовольствие. Тем более мы друзья, а ты не любишь чужих прикосновений.

Стайлз искренне улыбнулся.

— Так мы друзья? Не просто приятели по переписке или типа того?

— Конечно, я не переписываюсь в таких количествах с приятелями или типа того, — ухмыльнулся Дерек, наблюдая за тем, как Стайлз расслабляется от мыслей о статусе их отношений.

— Ладно, давай сделаем это, — решился тот. — Раз ты профессионал, то и я смогу. По крайней мере сегодня.

Стилински мягко взял его за подбородок и потянулся, касаясь его губ своими. Это был самый нежный поцелуй, который когда-либо дарили Дереку. У Стайлза были мягкие и влажные губы, а еще он действовал очень робко и пугливо. Но Хейл сам подался вперед и перехватил инициативу, хотя и пытался действовать максимально тактично. Стайлз ненадолго замер от такой резкой смены позиций, но потом просто поддался тому, что происходило. Дерек ощутил ответный поцелуй и то, как язык Стайлза касается его языка. Это буквально сорвало ему крышу, и он едва сдержал рвущийся из груди рык.

— Все отлично, спасибо! — сказал Мэтт. — Мы закончили.

Стайлз тут же отстранился и поднялся, как ни в чем не бывало, хотя Дерек и уловил легкий запах его возбуждения.

— Освободишь меня? — попросил он.

— Нет, так и оставлю сидеть на стуле, — хмыкнул тот, но все же снял наручники. — Ладно, я пойду переодеваться, а то Мелисса уже заждалась.

— Она тебя подвезет? — уточнил Дерек.

— Ага, нам надо еще сегодня к доктору Моррелл заскочить, — он неприязненно скривился. — До встречи.

— Увидимся, — Хейл сдержанно ему улыбнулся, понимая, что ему нужно прямо сейчас пойти в ближайший бар и хорошенько надраться аконитового виски.


	8. Chapter 8

***

Стайлз ненавидел тот момент, когда черт его дернул согласиться на эту чертову фотосессию! Раньше он был тихой и неприметной тенью, а теперь в него тыкали пальцем и даже ПОДХОДИЛИ! Просили автографы и совместные фото, некоторые высказывали ему слова поддержки, иные жутко критиковали.

Кому-то такое внимание было бы приятно. Тому же Джексону, например. А вот у Стайлза оно вызывало лишь чувство беспокойства, дерганность и панику. Но самое отвратительное заключалось в том, что он не мог никому об этом рассказать. Лекарства не справлялись с уровнем его стресса, а если об этом проведает Мелисса, отец или, не дай Бог, доктор Моррелл, то его отправят в больницу. Хоть он и не проявлял явных признаков агрессии или опасности для окружающих, но периодически у него возникало желание заехать кое-кому в морду, как минимум.

Он практически перестал выходить, ограничиваясь лишь семинарами для магов разной степени владения даром. До друидов или ведьм ему было далеко, ведь Стайлз всего лишь искра, потому практические задания всегда им заваливались. Зато ему доставался бесценный опыт и инструменты, которые позволят ему в дальнейшем развить свои способности.

Вот только заявившись на очередное мероприятие такого рода, Стайлз никак не ожидал, что окажется в центре всеобщего внимания. И не из-за своего дара или его отсутствия, а потому что участвовал в той самой фотосессии. Все пятнадцать незнакомцев уставились на него и принялись забрасывать вопросами. Как ему удалось попасть в журнал? Правда ли Дерек настолько сексуален? Было ли у них что-нибудь? Сколько ему заплатили? В какой-то момент Стайлз почувствовал подступающий приступ паники.

Он выскочил прочь из зала и, оказавшись на улице, поймал такси. Хотя обычно Стилински ненавидел этот вид транспорта, но понимал, что это единственный способ быстро добраться до дома. Оказавшись в приличном на вид салоне, Стайлз назвал свой адрес и сжался в позу зародыша, поставив ноги на сиденье и уткнувшись в них лицом. Он закрыл голову руками, будто пытаясь спрятаться ото всего мира. А сердце бешено стучало в груди, словно неуловимые крылья птички колибри, но при этом воздуха было катастрофически мало. Стайлз чувствовал как делает вдох, но получает лишь малые крупицы кислорода. Все его мысли были лишь о том, как он доберется до дома. Там он запрется, и никто не сможет к нему подойти. Никто его не побеспокоит.

Когда такси остановилось, Стайлз просто отдал купюру и сбежал, даже не взяв сдачу. Он влетел в квартиру, закрывая ее на все замки и даже цепочку, словно боясь, что кто-то последует за ним и откроет дверь. Загнанно дыша, он быстрым шагом направился на кухню, отыскивая свою аптечку. Его преследовало ощущение грядущей катастрофы и что-то схожее с манией преследования. Стайлз выпил лекарства и принялся нервными шагами мерить комнату, используя дыхательные техники, вот только успокоение так и не приходило. Только проблема с недостатком кислорода постепенно решилась, не более того.

— Вот же черт, — буркнул он, направляясь в ванную.

Он заткнул слив и пустил теплую, почти горячую воду, раздеваясь. Оставшись нагим, Стайлз забрался в нее и откинулся на бортик, глядя в потолок. Обычно его успокаивало купание, но в крови до сих пор бушевал адреналин, с которым ничего нельзя было сделать. Это ощущение было довольно близко к сексуальному возбуждению, и на одном из форумов Стайлз прочел, что оргазм отлично помогает избавиться от стрессов и нервного напряжения. Он скользнул рукой к своему члену и слегка его погладил, все так же глядя в потолок и пытаясь успокоиться. Возбуждения как такового не было, но адреналин и эмоциональная встряска заставили его немного затвердеть.

Сам Стайлз бросил бы это занятие еще в тот момент, когда понял, что ничего подобного не хочет. Но это было необходимо его организму, чтобы пережить приятные ощущения, после которых его беспокойство хотя бы немного уймется. Тяжело вздохнув, он нашарил на стоявшей за занавеской тумбочке журнал «Neckz’n Throats». Стайлз открыл его на первой странице, рассматривая сильного и красивого альфу по имени Джастин. Это была новая модель, сотрудничающая с журналом с прошлого года. У Джастина были острые хищные черты лица, светло-голубые, чуть водянистые глаза и пухлые чувственные губы. Его тело, как и у всякого альфы, — крепкое, сильное. Это беты могли быть тонкокостными и с виду хрупкими, но вожаки стай всегда отличались мощью. И Стайлз любил именно альф.

Он согнул одну ногу в колене и положил на нее журнал, чтобы удобно было его листать. Перевернутые страницы послушно ложились на бортик ванной, и чем больше их становилось, тем ближе к развязке подбирался Стайлз. Возбуждение приятными волнами прокатывалось по телу, направляя весь бушующий в организме адреналин в совсем иное русло. Он даже поскуливал от остроты ощущений и двигал рукой все интенсивнее и интенсивнее.

Вода в ванне шла волнами, забавно щекоча кожу, но Стайлз едва ли обращал на нее внимание, поглощенный своими фантазиями. Теперь-то он знал, каково это — находиться в непосредственной близости от сильного альфы. Видеть его кроваво-красные глаза и чуть выступившие клыки. Чувствовать терпкий, мужской запах с горчинкой.

— О мой Бог, — выдохнул он, листая страницу за страницей, даже не глядя на представленных на них моделей. Потому что он точно знал, в какой части журнала публикуются фотографии Дерека.

Когда он только начал, Стайлз старался избегать его снимков. Они ведь теперь друзья, можно сказать бро. Так что дрочить на изображения Дерека — это все равно что дрочить на Скотта, то есть против броКодекса. Но сейчас, когда эмоции били через край, и Стайлз действовал на голых инстинктах и желаниях, он смотрел на наглый взгляд Хейла, на его самодовольную ухмылку, на его расстегнутые и чуть приспущенные штаны, демонстрировавшие самые умопомрачительные тазовые косточки, какие только могут быть. Его поза и внешний вид будто приглашали к действию, словно Дерек ждал, когда ты к нему подойдешь, чтобы заняться сексом. Или поцеловать.

Стайлз закрыл глаза, задерживая дыхание. Он провалился в воспоминания об их совместной фотосессии, точнее о некоторых ее деталях. Как его пальцы касались твердых мышц Дерека, оглаживали упругую кожу, забирались в волосы, хватали его. Как он впервые за много лет поцеловался, и этот поцелуй подействовал на него весьма неоднозначно. Смесь желания и страха, которые тонули под ощущениями жесткости губ и мягкости языка.

— О мой Бог! О мой Бог! — начал бубнить Стайлз, сильнее откидываясь на бортик ванной и приподнимая бедра, словно он действительно подставлялся Дереку, словно это именно его рука ласкала член.

Богатая фантазия мастерски подкинула картинки того, что было бы, окажись Хейл в этой ванной. Или освободись он тогда из наручников и возжелай Стайлза прямо на площадке. В обоих случаях секс представлялся ему по-разному. Трепетно-нежный и заботливый в стенах собственного дома, безудержно-дерзкий и пламенный прямо там, в студии, между софитов и под задорные щелчки фотоаппарата. И тот, и другой варианты нравились Стайлзу, потому он в очередной раз выдохнул:

— О мой Бог! — и, вцепившись свободной рукой в бортик ванной, кончил, чувствуя как его тело сотрясается от приятной волны оргазма.

Стайлз расслабленно откинул голову и быстро дышал, приходя в себя. Наслаждение прокатывалось по его телу, покалывая в кончиках пальцев. А затем пришло осознание того, что он сделал.

— Вот черт! — выругался он, встрепенувшись. Первое, что попалось ему на глаза, оказался журнал с той самой фотографией Дерека, на которую он дрочил, и Стайлз смачно повторил: — Вот же черт!

Стилински торопливо закрыл журнал, избегая даже смотреть в ту сторону, а затем переключил воду на холодную, поднимаясь из ванны. Ногой нащупав затычку, он выдернул ее и принялся отмывать ладонь в прохладной воде, после чего переключил воду на душ, сделал ее температуру чуть более приемлемой и ополоснулся, не прекращая размышлять о том, что произошло. Стайлз нарушил броКодекс. Он дрочил на своего друга! Вот же позорище!

Пока совесть грызла его внутренности, Стилински занимался самобичеванием, ругая себя всеми известными словами и попутно насухо вытираясь полотенцем. Когда же его взгляд нечаянно упал на стопку журналов «Neckz’n Throats», то его накрыло знакомое чувство дезориентации.

— Только не сейчас, — отчаянно взмолился Стайлз, теряя связь с внешним миром.

Первым, что он услышал, был звук капающей воды. Кран не был достаточно плотно закрыт, потому она просачивалась в ванну к Дереку.

— Тебе точно не холодно? — спросил он у Хейла.

— Оборотня не так просто заморозить, — хмыкнул тот. — Ну так как? Продолжим?

Взглядом Дерек указал на фотоаппарат, висевший у Стайлза на шее.

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся он. — Только закрой глаза. Хочу сделать несколько снимков, будто ты спишь в воде.

Тот послушно выполнил просьбу, а Стилински забрался правой рукой себе под рубашку и вытащил из-за пояса острый нож. Он занес его над грудью Дерека и на выдохе резко ударил того в грудь. Стало жутко страшно: вдруг не удалось убить Хейла с первого раза?! Оборотни куда сильнее людей, он не оставит от Стайлза мокрого места. Тогда Стилински поднял руку, чувствуя, как тяжело вытаскивать нож из чужой плоти, а затем резко нанес еще один удар, а потом еще, и еще…

Ноздри заполнял терпкий запах железа, а руки неприятно стянуло, кожа стала липкой и противной, но Стайлз продолжал наносить удары, глядя, как рубиновые капли красиво смешиваются с водой, а сердце переполняется болью. Болью утраты, потому что он не хотел терять Дерека, а еще он боялся заглянуть ему в лицо, боялся увидеть предсмертную маску, застывшую там в последние секунды жизни Хейла. Его последние эмоции, адресованные собственному убийце, которому доверял при жизни.

Стайлз вернулся в реальный мир так же быстро, как и провалился из него. Вот только от резкого видения он рухнул на колени, здорово приложившись ими о плитку. Боль от ушибов отрезвляла и не позволяла подступающей панике овладеть его сердцем. Стайлз сделал несколько быстрых вдохов, после чего отыскал в кармане валявшихся здесь джинсов телефон и торопливо набрал Дитона.

— Здравствуй, — сдержанно поздоровался он.

— Это повторилось! — зачастил тот. — В этот раз куда сильнее и ярче. Я слышал звуки, чувствовал запахи, отголоски некоторых эмоций, даже говорил с ним! И видение повторилось, я его снова зарезал.

— Успокойся, Стайлз, — скомандовал Дитон. — Давай пройдемся по фактам. Твоя искра достаточно слаба, а неверие в нее близких тебе людей блокирует этот дар. Но раз видения такие яркие, значит, они касаются тебя напрямую. В прошлый раз ты говорил, что вы впервые встретились. Изменились ли ваши отношения сейчас?

Стайлз прикусил губу, понимая, что этот хитрый лис видел их совместные с Хейлом фото. Иначе и быть не могло.

— Мы иногда общаемся, — расплывчато ответил он, не поясняя, что и дня не может прожить без переписки с Дереком. Что отправляет ему целую кучу странных фоток, ссылок, нелепых теорий и вечно сетует на то, что зря он согласился на совместные съемки.

— Ваша связь с ним крепнет, оттого ты и видишь его будущее. Смею предположить, что он что-то для тебя значит?

Сердце Стайлза испуганно замерло в груди, будто его застали на месте преступления с окровавленным ножом в руках прямо над трупом.

— Допустим, — сдавленно признал он.

— Выходит, твой дар подпитывается этим человеком. Чем ближе вы будете становиться, тем больше подробностей видения тебе откроется. И тем сильнее станет твой дар. 

— Но я… мне стоит его предупредить? О грядущем нападении.

— Ты можешь это сделать, но видение приходит тебе, а значит, только ты можешь, остановить его убийцу. Только ты, Стайлз.

— Хорошо, спасибо, — бросил на прощание Стилински, прерывая звонок. 

Он нервно сглотнул, вытягивая ноги так, чтобы ушибленные колени доставляли меньше всего хлопот. Складывалось такое ощущение, словно на него взвалили непосильное бремя. Ответственность за чужую жизнь или смерть. Причем речь шла не о ком-то, а о Дереке.

Стайлз взял телефон и зашел в чат с Хейлом, где написал ему:

«Пожалуйста, приезжай ко мне так быстро, как только сможешь! Не важно будет это середина ночи или раннее утро, просто приезжай! Вопрос срочный»

Он прикрепил свой адрес и задумчиво прикусил губу, размышляя, не слишком ли поторопился? Будет неловко разговаривать с Дереком лицом к лицу, когда он буквально несколько минут назад кончил, представляя себе секс с ним.

Впрочем, Стайлз предпочитал разбираться с проблемами по мере их поступления. И сейчас его куда сильнее волновала замерзшая от сидения на кафельной плитке голая задница и ноющие колени. А о Дереке он будет беспокоиться, когда тот приедет.


	9. Chapter 9

*** 

Размеренная жизнь Дерека постепенно превращалась в хаос. После их со Стайлзом фотосессии все перевернулось с ног на голову. Питер истерил и совещался с пиарщиками и маркетологами, обдумывая, стоит ли продолжать гнуть линию человека и оборотня. СМИ превратили Дерека в бунтаря, который идет против системы. При этом некоторые изображали его чуть ли не новым мессией, борющимся за равноправие, а иные — похотливым извращенцем, который способен присунуть кому и чему угодно. Конечно, во времена бурной юности, когда слава ударила ему в голову, Дерек много экспериментировал и не особо сдерживал свои порывы и член, но сейчас ему хотелось покоя и какой-то стабильности. Именно поэтому он и начал встречаться с Джен. 

Но мир наплевал на его желания, подняв такую шумиху, с которой даже популярный Дерек не сталкивался. Но последней каплей в чаше его терпения стала именно Дженнифер. Его оплот гребанного спокойствия. Из милой и нежной малышки, она превратилась в едкую и стервозную девицу, которая во время каждой встречи все только портила. 

Вот и сейчас Дерек сидел напротив нее в самом фешенебельном французском ресторане, гоняя по тарелке улиток, которых он не особо-то и любил, и слушал очередные упреки в свой адрес. 

— Я не понимаю тебя, Джен, — честно признался Дерек. — Ты выговариваешь мне за то, что Айзек сегодня лип ко мне? 

— Он не просто лип! Он тебя лапал! Ты хоть представляешь насколько неприятно тому, кто с тобой в отношениях, видеть такое? 

— Я просил его прекратить, — заметил Дерек. 

— Если бы ты действительно выказал неприязнь, Айзек бы прекратил. Но ты поощряешь его, и Эрику, и всех остальных. Это бесит и сводит меня с ума! 

Дерек отложил странного вида щипчики, которыми уныло перекатывал эскарго по тарелке, и посмотрел Дженнифер в глаза. 

— С Эрикой мы просто друзья, не более того. К тому же, она начала встречаться с Бойдом, и у них все серьезно. Касательно всех остальных, ты и сама в этом бизнесе, так что знаешь, как бывает. На тебя тоже обращают внимание и вешаются. 

— Я не так популярна, так что это другое, — отмахнулась Дженнифер. 

— И последнее, но самое главное, если бы я не хотел быть здесь, с тобой, то меня бы не было. 

От последней фразы выражение ее лица заметно смягчилось. Дерек улыбнулся, надеясь на долгожданное примирение, и в этот момент его телефон завибрировал, докладывая о новом сообщении. Сердце пропустило удар, надеясь, что это Стайлз ему написал, но когда он посмотрел на дисплей, то увидел фото забавной взлохмаченной кошки с торчащим зубиком, которую прислала Кора. Дерек улыбнулся, почувствовав прилив умиления, и выключил телефон. 

— Вот об этом я и говорю! — вскинулась Дженнифер. — Ты слишком часто зависаешь в своем телефоне! И я улавливаю запах твоих эмоций. Это всегда что-то нежное и трепетное, так пахнет влюбленность, Дерек. 

— Ты с ума сошла, Джен! Я получил сообщение от сестры! 

Она слышала биение его сердца и понимала, что ей говорят правду, но природное упрямство не позволило отступить. 

— Это сейчас, но чаще ты переписываешься со своим Стайлзом. 

— Ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я влюблен в Стайлза? — приподняв брови так, как умел только он, спросил Дерек. 

— Всего лишь делюсь наблюдениями, — Дженнифер стервозно оскалилась и внимательно всмотрелась в Дерека. — Он же всего лишь человек. Ты даже сексом с ним нормально заняться не сможешь, он не выдержит твой узел. 

Хейл недовольно поджал губы, посчитав ее высказывание слишком грубым по отношению к Стайлзу. Тем более тот не выносил прикосновений, так что и секс, скорее всего, не особенно ему нравился. Но воспоминания о том, каким Стайлз был на фотосессии, взбудоражило фантазию. Дерек помимо воли представил, каково было бы провести с ним ночь. 

— От тебя разит возбуждением, — с возмущением и обвинительными нотками в голосе, заявила Дженнифер. 

— Ты первая заговорила о моем узле, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. — Что касается Стайлза, то мы уже миллион раз обсуждали эту тему: он мой друг, и между нами ничего нет. 

— Надолго ли? — прищурившись, спросила она. — Если бы все зависело от тебя, вы бы уже пару недель как не вылезали из койки. Выходит, это он тебя динамит? 

Дерек не сдержал злости, и его глаза окрасились алым. 

— Ты переходишь границы, Джен, — предупредил он. 

— Пытаешься сделать из меня дуру ты, а границы перехожу я, — хмыкнула она. — Думаю это все, Дерек. Мне не хочется быть посмешищем или той, кому наставят рога. Так что не звони мне больше. 

Он чувствовал запах ее обиды и ярости, но ничего говорить не стал. Дженнифер провела этот диалог за них обоих, да и злость его не могла так просто исчезнуть. 

Дерек попросил счет и открыл телефон, проверяя уведомления. Среди них было одно сообщение от Стайлза, который просил его немедленно приехать. На часах было десять вечера, а чтобы добраться до квартиры Стилински потребуется около полутора часов. 

«Приеду так быстро, как только смогу» — ответил он, оплачивая заказ. 

*** 

Стайлз так и не ответил на его сообщение, потому Дерек жутко нервничал. Но быстро доехать не получалось из-за чертовых пробок и удаленного расположения дома. А потом еще и навигатор отправил его в объезд, из-за чего пришлось прокатиться несколько лишних километров. Но когда Дерек отыскал чертов дом с нелепой вывеской «Бюро экстрасенсорики, гаданий и магической помощи», то тут же поспешил к нему. 

Он несколько раз торопливо нажал на звонок, дожидаясь звука неуверенных шагов, затем кто-то посмотрел в глазок. 

— Стайлз, это я. Открывай. 

— Дерек? — с явным скепсисом спросил тот, но все же зашуршал замками, впуская гостя. 

Хейл торопливо вошел, быстро осматривая квартиру. Никаких признаков борьбы или посторонних. Только Стайлз, взволнованный, растрепанный и обнимающий себя за плечи Стайлз. От него пахло болезнью, усталостью, страхом и волнением. 

— Что случилось? Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек, приближаясь и осматривая его внимательнее. 

— Я… мне нужно поговорить с тобой. Очень серьезно. Просто сейчас мне не очень хорошо. Мысли слишком путаются из-за лекарств. 

— Не беспокойся, лучше отдохни немного, а я подожду, когда ты будешь готов к разговору. 

Стайлз кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся, глядя на Дерека так, словно его здесь нет. 

— Скажи, — тихо произнес он, — пожалуйста, скажи, что ты настоящий? 

Эта фраза сбивала с толку. Вместо слов, Хейл протянул руку. 

— Ты можешь прикоснуться ко мне. Удостовериться, что я из плоти и крови. 

Стайлз мягко вложил свою ладонь в его, затаив при этом дыхание. 

— Ох, слава Богу! — выдохнул он, затем порывисто приблизился, касаясь второй рукой щеки Дерека. — Я так испугался сегодня, — пробормотал он. — Я боюсь за тебя, но еще больше боюсь, что ты мне не поверишь. Что исчезнешь из моей жизни. 

Хейл ничего не понимал из его монолога, но видел, насколько Стайлзу паршиво, и как он нуждается в отдыхе. 

— Пойдем, тебе нужно выспаться. И мы поговорим завтра. 

— И ты дождешься меня? 

— Обещаю. 

Стайлз отошел на привычное для него расстояние, отпуская Дерека, после чего попросил: 

— Посидишь со мной, пока я не усну? 

— Конечно. 

По дороге он ткнул пальцем в небольшую белую дверь. 

— Комната для гостей, — пояснил он, — а это моя. 

Стайлз вошел в соседнюю спальню и буквально рухнул на постель, натягивая на себя клетчатый плед, под которым свернулся калачиком. 

— Ты можешь сесть в кресло, — пробормотал он, обнимая подушку. 

Дерек занял предложенное ему место и с тревогой посмотрел на Стайлза. 

— Может, следует вызвать врача? 

— Нет! — тот даже приподнялся на локте, широко распахнув глаза, — умоляю, только не больница! Доктор Моррелл снова запрет меня! 

— Все в порядке, Стайлз, успокойся! — Дерек выставил руки с раскрытыми ладонями, желая показать, что он никуда не звонит. — Все будет так, как ты скажешь. Мы не будем никого вызывать. 

— Завтра. Я все тебе объясню, и все будет хорошо, но сейчас успокоительное… я хочу спать от него. И не могу связно мыслить, — он рухнул обратно на постель. — Я боюсь сболтнуть лишнего. Не хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я дрочил на твое фото сегодня вечером. 

Дерек смотрел на Стилински во все глаза, слишком шокированный признанием. Оно значило слишком многое и все меняло между ними. Замкнутый, странный Стайлз, возможно, испытывает к нему романтическую привязанность, о которой хочет поговорить завтра. Дерек пришел именно к такому выводу. 

Потому остаток ночи он не спал, размышляя о том, хочет ли чего-то большего или лучше отказать Стайлзу.


	10. Chapter 10

***

Когда Стайлз проснулся, то Дерека рядом не оказалось. Он заозирался по комнате, протирая слипшиеся ото сна глаза.

— Был ли ты настоящим? Хоть один из вас, — пробормотал вслух, откидывая одеяло. Ему предстояло проверить квартиру и поискать доказательства того, что из вчерашних событий оказалось реальным, а что — итог его больной головы и переизбытка волнения.

Но Дерек был здесь. Стоял на кухне с кружкой кофе в руках и, хмурясь, смотрел в телефон.

— Привет! — взволнованно поздоровался Стайлз.

— Проснулся, — ответил тот, тепло улыбаясь. — Сделать тебе кофе?

— Я… нет, мне нельзя. Может, позже.

— Без проблем, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Как твое самочувствие? Вчера ты выглядел паршиво.

Стайлз сосредоточенно кивнул, а затем махнул рукой в сторону синего дивана с нелепыми ромашками.

— Давай сядем и поговорим. Я многое должен тебе рассказать, — он взлохматил свои и без того спутанные волосы. — Давно уже должен был рассказать, но я все еще… Я не смог. Боялся. Но это долгий разговор, мне хочется смотреть тебе в глаза, когда ты все это услышишь.

Сердце Дерека сделало несколько нервных ударов. Слова Стайлза подтверждали его догадки о признании, да и витавший в комнате запах волнения и смущения соответствовали атмосфере.

— Хорошо, — согласился он, направляясь к дивану и удобно устраиваясь на нем.  
Кружку с кофе и телефон Дерек разместил на деревянном подлокотнике, после чего перевел вопросительный взгляд на Стайлза.

— Это будет неловко и немного безумно, так что пообещай мне… пообещай, что услышанное не повлияет на нашу дружбу в худшую сторону.

— Даю тебе слово, Стайлз. Что бы ты ни сказал, я не изменю своего мнения о тебе.

Только получив это подтверждение, Стилински кивнул и нетвердой походкой приблизился к дивану, чуть помедлил, колеблясь, а затем сел рядом.

— Обычно не выходит, — произнес тихо, не глядя на Дерека и теребя края своей футболки.

— Что не выходит?

— Когда я… когда я честно рассказываю о себе, это отталкивает окружающих. Потому со мной дружат только Скотт и Лидия. Мы вместе с детского сада, а в том возрасте не заморачиваешься особо.

Дерек нахмурился, пытаясь соотнести слова Стайлза с информацией о нем, в итоге пришел к единственному выводу: дело в ориентации. Когда Стилински признается кому-либо, что он гей, то от него отворачиваются.

— Я уже дал тебе слово и постараюсь его сдержать. Так что ты можешь просто довериться мне, либо не рассказывать ничего, пока не будешь готов.

— Я не могу оттягивать этот разговор, он слишком важный. Для начала о моей болезни. У меня шизоидное расстройство личности. Не все в порядке с головой, если быть точным, но я не представляю угрозы для общества, только для себя иногда.

— И чем чревато твое состояние? — осторожно спросил Дерек, не желая задеть чувств Стайлза.

— Бывают галлюцинации и навязчивые идеи, напрочь отсутствует эмпатия, мне трудно понять чувства людей, и я чаще малоэмоционален, — перечислил он. — Но лекарства помогают, так что веду себя адекватно.

Дерек ощутил груз ответственности. Если Стайлз практически не способен на эмоции и влюбился в него…

— Как ты к этому относишься? — осторожно спросил он.

— Все нормально, тебе не о чем волноваться, — заверил Хейл. Потому что все волнения легли на его плечи. Зато излишний надзор со стороны отца и близких Стайлза более чем объяснялся. Дерек удивился, как ему вообще позволили жить одному.

— Эм… хорошо. Но это не самая жуткая часть моего рассказа. Надеюсь, ты не посчитаешь меня сумасшедшим, как и все остальные. Не стоило говорить, что все считают меня сумасшедшим, да? Это снижает мой рейтинг адекватности в твоих глазах.

Дерек одобряюще улыбнулся и сказал:

— Просто поделись со мной тем, что на сердце.

Стайлз прикусил губу и кивнул, затаив дыхание, после чего плотину прорвало.

— Три года назад я познакомился с Дитоном. Это старый мужик, который когда-то был эмиссаром одной из стай. Мой друг Скотти работал с ним, но не в этом суть. Дитон сказал, что чувствует во мне Искру. Слабые зачатки магии, которые дадут о себе знать. И мне захотелось развить этот дар. Тогда я начал изучать оккультные науки. Всякие гадания и так далее, даже купил себе магазин. Знаешь, мне удаются некоторые вещи. Например, гороскопы. Я правда хорош в этом! Положения звезд, место и дата рождения, и я смогу сделать отличную карту твоей судьбы!

— Стайлз, ты позвал меня, чтобы сделать мне гороскоп?

— Что? Нет! Я просто объясняю! — он даже задохнулся от возмущения, но быстро взял себя в руки. — Так вышло, что это мое увлечение доктор Моррел посчитала очередным кризисом. Типа навязчивой идеей, но все было не так! Потому когда меня выписали из больницы, и я вернулся к развитию Искры, все начали присматривать за мной с удвоенной силой. Их, конечно, трудно винить, в прошлом я один раз чуть не… В общем, была плохая ситуация со мной и желанием стать альпинистом. Но то был просто прикол. Типа хобби, понимаешь? А Искра — часть меня самого. Я верю в нее. Но последнее время стал сомневаться в своих способностях. А потом встретил тебя.

— Встретил меня? — уточнил Дерек, догадываясь, что они переходят к главной части с признанием.

— Не считай это безумным, но у меня впервые случилось настоящее видение, когда я увидел тебя. Именно поэтому я пошел на ту вечеринку в отеле. Хотел предупредить.

— Видение? — в голосе Хейла слышался явный скепсис.

— Да. И это часть моего дара! Это не глюк больного мозга, я клянусь тебе! Я видел… видел страшное, — голос Стайлза надломился. От него запахло ужасом и болью.

— Успокойся, все хорошо, — проговорил Дерек, порываясь погладить его по спине, но вовремя остановив руку, чтобы не прикасаться без спроса. — Расскажи, что ты тогда увидел?

— Оно повторяется, Дерек. Мое видение повторяется вновь и вновь после того, как я пересекаюсь с тобой. И с каждым разом оно все отчетливее. Дитон говорит, что причина заключается в том, что помочь тебе могу только я. Возможно, Искра была дана мне только для того, чтобы предостеречь тебя.

— Предостеречь от чего?

— Я вижу твою смерть. Во время фотосессии. Ты доверчиво прикрываешь глаза и фотограф всаживает нож тебе в сердце.

Дерек резко вскочил на ноги от такой новости. Это было явно не то признание, о котором он думал. На которое рассчитывал. В нем туго сплелись разочарование и смятение.

Стайлз тут же поднялся с дивана и схватил его за запястье.

— Я не лгу! Это чистая правда.

Не успел он сообразить, что происходит, как его вновь накрыло то самое ощущение. Дрожь прошла по телу, перехватывая дыхание и туманя взор, а через секунду Стайлз оказался в той же студии. Те же декорации, та же ванна, заполненная водой, все тот же нож в руках и алый цвет крови. Он пошатнулся, падая в реальной жизни, но сильные руки подхватили его, крепко удерживая.

— Стайлз? Стайлз! — звал Дерек будто через толщу воды.

Тот попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Хейле, а затем обхватил его лицо ладонями, отчаянно зашептав:

— Ты жив, жив! Не умирай, пожалуйста! Я не хочу этого, не хочу.

— Я в порядке, и я с тобой, Стайлз! Возьми себя в руки, — попросил тот, мягко прижимая его к себе, чувствуя, как колотится чужое сердце.

— Мне опять привиделась твоя смерть! Снова! И это… это не просто побочный эффект болезни! Все слишком реальное.

— Я знаю, Стайлз, и верю тебе.

Тот доверчиво заглянул в его глаза:

— Ты не обманываешь меня, чтобы успокоить? Правда, веришь?

Дерек колебался всего секунду, оценивая все плюсы и минусы своей откровенности, после чего признался:

— Я учуял магию. Вспышка была очень яркой, но сиюминутной. Так что твой Дитон прав: в тебе есть Искра.

Лицо Стайлза озарилось радостной улыбкой. Он смотрел на Дерека с увлажнившимися от счастья глазами и бессвязно шептал:

— Ты веришь, веришь! Ты единственный, кто мне поверил!

— Ты в порядке? — осторожно уточнил Хейл.

— Да! Я счастлив! Дерек, я не псих! И ты мне поверил! И… — он замолчал, и на его лице отразилось осознание, — это значит, что тебя могут убить! Господи, я идиот! Ты в опасности, а я радуюсь, как ребенок! Дерек, найми себе охрану! Пусть они следят за твоей съемкой. Или… или возьми отпуск. Я не знаю что, но сделай ради спасения своей жизни что-нибудь! Мне больно видеть твою смерть раз за разом! Особенно от того, что в видениях я держу этот нож, я убиваю тебя! 

Дерек ощутил удушливый запах переживаний Стайлза и машинально притянул его ближе.

— Все будет хорошо, — пробормотал он. — Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Тот кивнул и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь, вдыхая дразнящий и резковатый запах оборотня. Воспоминания о том, как он провел вчерашний вечер с журналом, нахлынули, как приливная волна, затапливая его с головой. Стайлз возбудился и ощутил стыд, не упустив такой важный нюанс, как обоняние Дерека.

— Я… мне… — он отступил на шаг, избегая взгляда Хейла. — Извини.

— Посмотри мне в глаза, Стайлз.

— Не думаю, что способен на это, — признался он. — Я же понимаю, что ты все улавливаешь.

— Потому и прошу посмотреть на меня. Тебе нечего стыдиться, это естественно.

— Для меня — нет. Обычно живые люди не вызывают у меня никакого отклика. Так что… я не знаю. Может, все из-за журнала. Я выписываю его много лет, чтобы с его помощью… снимать стресс.

— Или все дело в том, что ты вчера дрочил, глядя на мои фото, — с легкой улыбкой поддел Дерек.

— Откуда ты… — глаза Стайлза широко распахнулись, когда он уставился прямо на него.

— Ты сам рассказал, — мягко ответил Дерек, на пробу касаясь кончиками пальцев его щеки. — Тебе приятны мои прикосновения?

— Д-да, — робея, отозвался он.

— Ты хочешь… хочешь чего-то большего, чем просто дружба?

Стайлз задумался, прислушиваясь к собственным эмоциям и тщательно анализируя ситуацию, а затем уточнил:

— Ты предлагаешь мне стать парой или просто переспать?

Дерек не отказался бы ни от того, ни от другого. Потратив целую ночь на размышления, он понял, что Джен была совершенно права - ему нравится Стилински. Со Стайлзом было очень легко и комфортно, они делили общие интересы, смеялись над одними шутками, доверяли друг другу, но в то же время Стилински был непредсказуем и необычен, что интриговало. А сейчас Дерек испытывал чувство, сравнимое с инстинктом охотника, увидевшего прыткого олененка, к которому нужно было подкрасться со всей возможной предосторожностью, чтобы не спугнуть.

— Чего хочешь ты сам?

Стайлз жутко смутился и потупил взгляд.

— Я никогда ни с кем… ничего подобного. Я боюсь… боюсь, ты разочаруешься во мне. Или я чего-то не захочу.

— Ты не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь.

Тот кивнул и прикусил губу, а затем вновь посмотрел на Дерека.

— А что если… если это будет конец нашей дружбы?

— Все будет зависеть исключительно от нас двоих, Стайлз. И если ты согласен на что-то большее со мной, то почему бы не попытаться?

— Ты прав, да… Я… Ты мне нравишься, Дерек. Не просто, как друг, а в том самом смысле. И я был бы рад, если бы ты стал моим парнем, — выпалил он. — Это ведь так делается, да?

— Я с удовольствием стану твоим парнем, Стайлз, потому что ты мне тоже нравишься. — Дерек провел подушечкой большого пальца по его щеке, спускаясь к подбородку. — Ты позволишь тебя поцеловать?

Он колебался всего мгновение, прежде чем неуверенно промямлить:

— Наверное… Только я не особенно в этом… Я… не очень умею.

— Это не сложно, — ответил Дерек, склоняясь. Он не напирал, а лишь мягко коснулся его губ своими, затем еще раз и еще. От каждого соприкосновения по телу пробегал небольшой разряд электричества, а голову туманило желание.

Стайлз доверчиво прильнул к нему, странновато вытягивая губы в трубочку, что смотрелось одновременно мило и забавно.

— Приоткрой рот, — попросил Дерек, чуть надавив пальцем на его подбородок.

Стайлз подчинился, издав приглушенный стон, когда почувствовал язык Дерека. Это было совершенно новое и невообразимое ощущение. Его тело было, как натянутая струна, каждое прикосновение к которой отдавалось ответным звучанием.

Дерек теснее прижал его к себе, с упоением целуя, поглаживая ладонью по спине. Стайлз хватался за него и дрожал от удовольствия и страха одновременно.

Усилием воли Дерек разорвал поцелуй и спросил:

— Как ты?

Стилински посмотрел затуманенным похотью взглядом и прошептал:

— Мне мало. Я хочу большего.

Он облизнулся, как голодный кот, глядя на губы Дерека.

— Уверен? — уточнил тот.

— Да! Прошу, мне очень хочется.

Хейл улыбнулся ему и легко подхватил на руки, направившись в спальню.

— На кровати будет удобнее, — пояснил он.

Стайлз сильнее затрясся от нервного перенапряжения, что здорово пугало.

— Нам не обязательно торопиться…

— Заткнись, Дерек! — отмахнулся тот и поцеловал его в губы.

Отвлекшись на Стайлза, он налетел бедром на небольшую тумбочку, что-то с нее роняя. Это вынудило Хейла быть внимательнее к дороге. В конце концов, ему не так хорошо был знаком этот дом.

Оказавшись у кровати, Дерек осторожно опустил на нее Стайлза, жарко глядя на него.

— Что дальше? — деловито спросил Стилински, — мне нужно снять свою одежду? Или лучше твою? В некоторых порно даже не раздеваются.

— Ты всегда задаешь столько вопросов? — хмыкнул Дерек, расстегивая свою рубашку.

— Обычно больше, но я стараюсь сдерживаться, чтобы не напугать тебя. Или не показаться странным. Но ты и так знаешь, что я странный. И… Оу!

Стайлз с жадностью уставился на обнаженный торс Дерека, его сердце гулко забилось в груди. Он откинулся на подушку и принялся расстегивать джинсы, намереваясь их стащить.

— А ты прыткий, — заметил Дерек.

— Я бы начал с футболки, это традиционно, как я понимаю. Так всегда в кино показывают, и я сейчас не только о порно. Но стояк неудобно упирается в ширинку, так что лучше начать со штанов.

Дерек хмыкнул и принялся снимать свои брюки.

— Не обязательно снимать футболку, если тебе не хочется, — ответил он.

— Я боюсь запачкать ее смазкой и спермой. Кстати, нам понадобится смазка? Моя хранится в тумбочке у компьютера.

— Мы не пойдем до конца, так что справимся и так.

— Не пойдем до конца? — Стайлз выглядел озадаченным и разочарованным. — Но почему?

— Для тебя это первая близость, и ты не очень любишь прикосновения. Тебе может не понравиться. А анальный секс в целом не все любят.

— Разве? Мне казалось, это приятно.

Дерек с шумом выдохнул, когда Стайлз разобрался с джинсами и трусами, после которых стянул футболку.

— К тому же у меня узел, и я не уверен, как с ним быть, когда занимаешься сексом с человеческим парнем.

— Оу… — Стайлз вспыхнул. — То есть ты не встречался раньше с парнями?

У Хейла был опыт только с другими оборотнями, как мужского, так и женского пола, но он не хотел говорить об этом сейчас. 

— Ты для меня во многом первый, — мягко ответил Дерек, садясь на кровать рядом со Стайлзом и нежно пробегаясь кончиками пальцев по его руке. — Если что-то пойдет не так, или ты чего-то не захочешь, то обязательно скажи.

— Скажу, — заверил он. — А что мне делать дальше? То есть я должен тебе подрочить или как?

Дерек нервно хмыкнул, не привычный к подобным вопросам в постели.

— Для начала просто наслаждайся и говори, если что-то не понравится. А потом… потом посмотрим.

— Окей.

Стайлз поерзал на месте, удобнее устраиваясь на подушке, после чего провозгласил:

— Я готов.

Его голос был переполнен предвкушением и любопытством, что радовало Дерека. Как минимум страх и неприязнь отсутствовали. Он удобно устроился между бедер Стайлза, раздвинув его согнутые в коленях ноги. Затем поцеловал его живот, спустился ниже, скользя языком по солоноватой коже, вслушиваясь в глубокие, тягучие вдохи.

Он мягко прикоснулся к члену Стайлза, погладил его и спросил:

— Все нормально?

— Даже лучше, чем нормально. Мне уже не терпится, так что давай, Дер, оправдай мои ожидания.

— Надо же какая нелегкая миссия мне выпала, — отозвался он, после чего провел языком по головке члена Стайлза, плотно обхватил его губами, скользнув ниже, пропуская его в горло.

— О мой бог! — простонал тот, приподнимая бедра. — Там так влажно и тесно, Дерек, мне так нравится.

Хейл ничего не ответил, полностью поглощенный своим занятием. Дерек двигал головой, менял темп, втягивал щеки, пропускал его так глубоко, как только мог, затем начинал посасывать головку, языком выводя на ней причудливые узоры. Одной рукой он ласкал себя, наслаждаясь стонами Стайлза, тем, как тот вскидывал бедра, как просил еще, как умолял повторить так же. Невероятно каким образом страстный пыл смешивался с рациональной отстраненностью в одном единственном человеке. Дерек никогда не сталкивался с подобным сочетанием, потому не удивительно, что Стайлз буквально пленил его.

Их отношения были чем-то большим, чем просто похоть или возвышенная любовь. Между ними царила искренность и непринужденность. Хейл чувствовал себя обычным парнем, а не звездой глянцевых фотографий, Стилински же был обычным парнем без проблем с головой. Между ними не существовало ярлыков. 

— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Стайлз.

Дерек удивленно выпустил член изо рта и навис над ним, рассматривая. Он любовался нетерпением Стилински, склоняясь к его губам, даря неторопливый, глубокий поцелуй. Стайлз обхватил руками их члены и начал ритмично двигать ими, поскуливая. Дерек рвано дышал, ему напрочь сорвало крышу от похоти, потому он толкался в руку Стайлза, стараясь войти в ритм с его движениями и представляя, как в будущем его трахнет. К своему стыду, Дерек кончил раньше, услышав сквозь поцелуй удивленный писк. Он отстранился и спросил:

— Все нормально?

Но Стайлз не ответил, потому что его самого скрутило в оргазме. Тогда Дерек просто улегся рядом и обнял, притягивая к себе.

— Ты как?

— В полном восторге, — выдохнул Стайлз. — Если ты позволишь себя убить тому фотографу, то я найду некроманта, воскрешу тебя и убью сам.

Дерек хмыкнул и поцеловал его во влажный висок.

— Не волнуйся, я найму телохранителей. А еще ты можешь сам изучить фотографию, чтобы меня не снимал никто другой.

— Мне нравится делать снимки, — согласился Стайлз. — Но в моем видении именно я убил тебя. 

— Думаешь, мне стоит поостеречься тебя?

— Нет. Определенно нет. Даже Дитон с этим согласен. Он считает, что моя Искра недостаточно сильна, чтобы показать убийцу, потому я вижу все через призму его восприятия. Но сейчас мне не хочется говорить о том, что видел, — Стайлз недовольно скривился и сменил тему, — я подумаю о фотографировании потом. А сейчас мне надо смыть все с себя. Это липкое ощущение не из приятных. А еще ты вспотел, и мне не очень нравится обниматься с тобой таким.

Дерек рассмеялся, откатываясь в сторону.

— Ты неисправим, Стилински.

— Должен же кто-то сбивать с тебя спесь, — ухмыльнулся он, направившись в ванную.

Дерек же лежал на кровати, наблюдая за обнаженным Стайлзом и чувствуя невероятное умиротворение.


	11. Финал

***

Ужин у Джона Стилински проходил в напряженном молчании. Виной всему была настоятельная просьба посетить доктора Моррелл, что вызвало привычную негативную реакцию Стайлза.

— Ты сегодня без охраны? — поинтересовался Джон у Дерека, чтобы не сидеть в тишине.

— Да, — коротко ответил тот. — Решил, что телохранители мне больше не потребуются.

— Сколько тебя знаю, они всегда где-то рядом, — заметил Джон, и это уже походило на допрос.

Они со Стайлзом не стали никому рассказывать про видения, а охрану Дерек объяснял тем, что внимание к нему повысилось вместе с количеством угроз. Так что последние десять месяцев его всегда сопровождала вооруженная парочка. Но видения Стайлза давно не повторялись, так что они решили, что угроза миновала.

— Я давно не получал писем с обещанием полить меня кислотой, так что решил чуть расслабиться. Сейчас есть куда более популярные модели.

— Ага, еще скажи, что выходишь в тираж, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Лучше разъясни отцу, что Питер изменил твой имидж и теперь все молодые и оголтелые достаются другим, а ты вынужден отбиваться от лапищ состоятельных, но престарелых дамочек, которые так и норовят схватить тебя за зад. А для защиты от таких у тебя есть я.

Джон удивленно уставился на сына, слыша в его голосе злость.

— Детка, не ревнуй, — улыбнулся Дерек. — Ты же знаешь, что меня никто не интересует.

— И давно ты ведешь себя столь эмоционально, ребенок? — осторожно спросил Джон.

— Пап, только не начинай, — ощерился Стайлз.

— Но ты не бывал у доктора Моррелл на протяжении нескольких месяцев, — возразил он. — Возможно, тебе следует изменить дозировку лекарств.

— Ты опять об этом? — раздраженно выдохнул Стайлз. — Со мной все нормально. Я в порядке, честно!

— Ты всегда так думаешь, ребенок.

— У него нет никаких признаков обострения. Стайлз ведет себя, как обычно, — заступился за него Дерек.

— При всем уважении, молодой человек, но ты в этом ничего не смыслишь, — отбрил его Джон.

— Зато я смыслю, — вмешался Стайлз. — Признаков нет! Ни навязчивых идей, ни бессонницы, ни замкнутости. Я даже на фотосъемки с Дереком хожу и на всякие идиотские вечеринки! И начал понемногу сам фотографировать, но без каких-либо навязчивых идей и желаний.

— А что насчет ревности? — прищурившись, спросил Джон.

Дерек тактично промолчал, потому что, как оказалось, Стайлз был жутким собственником.

— Пап, ты его фотки видел? А моделей, которые вокруг вертятся? Поверь, мой уровень ревности соответствует положению вещей.

— У нас нет с этим проблем, — слегка покривил душой Дерек. Потому что последний раз Стайлз выплеснул ему в лицо содержимое своего бокала и дулся почти сутки из-за того, что Хейл согласился на съемку с Кейт, одной из самых популярных молодых моделей.

— Что ж, рад если так, но обследование необходимо для профилактики. Я не требую твоей госпитализации, просто хочу услышать, что нет никаких предпосылок для срыва.

Стайлз раздраженно поднялся и направился в ванную, где скрылся, предварительно хлопнув дверью.

— С ним всегда сложно, — выдохнул Джон.

— Не всегда, — возразил Дерек. — Только в тех случаях, когда вы пытаетесь продавить его под свои желания.

— Быть хорошим — не сложно, но заботиться о больном человеке, который не желает признавать своих проблем — дело другое.

— Я провожу с ним большую часть дня и всегда присматриваю. Если замечу, что происходит что-то странное — обязательно сообщу.

На лице Джона проступило частичное облегчение, он сдержанно кивнул и сердечно произнес:

— Я рад, что у Стайлза появился такой человек, как ты.

— Спасибо, — Дерек чуть смущенно улыбнулся. — На самом деле я хотел поговорить с вами наедине. Я решил сделать Стайлзу предложение, и было бы неплохо предварительно получить ваше согласие.

Джон помедлил мгновение, взвешивая свои слова, после чего спросил:

— Ты уверен в своем выборе? Стайлз довольно… специфический человек. И я сейчас не о проявлениях его болезни говорю, а о характере в целом.

— Я все это знаю, поверьте, — Дерек усмехнулся. — Мне хорошо с ним, даже учитывая его особенности. Или именно из-за них, как знать.

— Что ж… Я не возражаю, но ты ведь в курсе, что я полицейский, и у меня есть пистолет? Просто напоминаю. На случай, если что-то у вас пойдет не так по твоей вине.

— Я запомню, — пообещал Дерек, веселясь.

— Ну, тогда предлагаю по бокальчику виски в честь помолвки. Ты в деле?

— Не откажусь даже от двойной порции.

***

Тем временем Стайлз стоял в ванной, крепко обхватив края раковины. Он склонил голову и прерывисто дышал, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на шуме воды, чтобы остаться в реальности и не проваливаться в подступающее видение. Он не говорил Дереку о том, что эти вспышки продолжают преследовать его.

И с каждым разом они не просто становились отчетливее, они позволяли заглянуть в душу убийцы, понять причины и мотивы. Ревность. Всему виной была ревность к Кейт, которая даже сейчас дразнила его и обещала увести Дерека. Она смеялась, выставляя все шуткой, но в глубине ее глаз Стайлз видел истину: она всерьез нацелилась на его мужчину. Именно поэтому последнее время Стилински буквально сходил с ума, чувствуя, что сам не свой. Что внутри него есть некая тьма, которая проснулась с появлением Кейт. С появлением в его жизни такого чувства, как ревность. Даже сейчас Стайлз срывался, закатывая сцены, выплескивая воду Дереку в лицо. Но он все еще был собой. Держался и не переступал грань, в отличие от того себя из видений.

Тот Стайлз — сгусток зла и ненависти. Он не контролировал себя, желая владеть Дереком безраздельно. И был готов пойти на все ради этого. Даже на убийство.

Но это другой он, а сейчас… пока у него есть время, чтобы что-то исправить. Ведь Дитон говорил: видения посланы, чтобы спасти Дерека. Или, наоборот, позволить ему умереть. Все зависело только от Стайлза.


End file.
